Deadly Love
by chickawowow
Summary: As the angels and demons fight for what seemed like an eternity, Natsu wonders if there is more to it than just war. Mainly Nalu with other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on her bed, dressed in absolutely nothing, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the Lord of Sin, stared at her bedroom's ceiling for what seemed like hours. A quick glance to her right to look at the sundial showed that only mere 30 minutes had passed. She was bored out of her mind.

Her blond hair was strewn across her pillows and her skin had a slight sheen of sweat covering it.

Usually she would be checking out any of the angels hostages or prisoners and take them into her room for some rough playtime, but the whole ordeal with the endless war that seemed to stretch for centuries had her drained out. There was nothing for her to look forward to anymore and her appetite for the opposite sex had lost its appeal overtime.

The Eternal Conflict between the angels and demons had been going on since the start of time, demons deeming themselves fit to rule the Higher Heavens while the angels thought themselves the only beings worth existing. Lucy had read about the war from some of the books the demons thought worthy to steal but not bothering to read. The library which she had constructed herself with the bones of their fallen was extensive and the only reader besides Lucy was another little demoness; Levy McGarden. Lucy grinned, that little spitfire would disappear for days just reading about whatever she could grab her hands on and would forget entirely that she needed to feed. Lucy would occasionally grab an unconscious low level demon and tossed the bugger at Levy. She would then grudgingly bite into the flesh for awhile and take what she needed to survive instead of killing the demon outright.

Lucy shook her head. Levy was weird like that.

Suddenly, commotion could be heard outside Lucy's door. It was usually a normal occurrence but something felt urgent about it. Out of curiosity, Lucy went out of her room and was greeted with the sight of demons pulling angels by their rusty chains tying their hands and feet. The angels shuffled and stumbled trying to keep up with their demon captors.

"Get a move on ya good for nothin' winged angels" sneered Jose, one of her father's favourite general. He punctuated his words with a spiked whip snapping at one of them. The hit angel flinched but continued to walk quietly despite the blood seeping out from his numerous wounds. Lucy grabbed the nearest demon, whose eyes nearly bugged out at being hauled by the princess.

"Are the hostages of importance?"

"Y-yes my princess! At least two of them were leading the big armies and I heard we captured an angel able to bend metals to his will. We can force him to make for us weapons!" His eyes were filled with sadistic glee and Lucy had no doubt what kind of toture they plan on enforcing on the said angel.

Lucy trailed after them, the corridor opening up to a massive circular hall decorated with blood and dead animals. The stench would no doubt be unbearable for the angels as they were used to everything pure and holy. The hostages were pushed to kneel on the floor, in a straight line facing Jose whose face had morphed into something of malicious glee.

"I was goin' to send you shit heads to my Lord of Sin but who says I can't have my share of fun before I present ya lot to him eh?" The rest of the demon horde cackled along with Jose as if the idea of presenting the angels in one piece tickled their funny bones.

"Open their hoods! I want to see their faces when they cry out for mercy." Jose ordered his underlings and they rushed to do the deed, sharing his excitement on breaking the angels.

Lucy observed from afar, content to be just a spectator. One by one the hoods were yanked back to reveal the mysterious faces, still flawless despite their armor being broken in numerous places.

One angel had a massive build, a scar slashed across his right eye, looking like lightning and had blonde hair just like Lucy's. Another had raven hair, lean body and slanted eyes. As he breathed, surprisingly calm despite the stench, Lucy could see clouds of cold vapour surrounding him. The next had thick black hair, sharp features with blood red eyes. What surprised Lucy was that he had metal piercings adorning his face. Do angels like that? The last was smaller in size but lean as well. Lucy had to control her giggle. He had pink hair! His eyes, though. Green with flecks of brown, they looked firm and fierce. However, Lucy could sense a tiredness in them. Lucy cocked her head at that, why was he tired?

Jose kicked the giant blonde first in his right shoulder but the giant refused to fall back. He opened his knees wider to keep his centre of gravity lower while Jose continued on with his onslaught. Jose used his spiked whip again and again, and his horned knuckles and feet. Finally, Jose let out a roar which the other demons howled in return and he delivered a powerful punch to the giant's stomach. The giant's body lurched forward but refused to fall flat on his face. His face faced downwards and blood dripped from his mouth. Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, Jose continued along the line.

Lucy watched with disinterest. Jose seemed to continue his one sided beatings on the angels until they could no longer glare at him. It was all so, predictable and boring. What did he gain, Lucy wondered. There were no jewels, no treasure to be had after the mini show. Just him slaking off his desire to show the angels who was the bigger being. Her eyes raked the last one however, he still had yet to succumb to Jose's beatings. In fact, with every blow, his eyes became more primal and fierce, losing their tiredness. It was as if he was becoming more, animalistic, if that trait was even possible in an angel. The room was getting heated and Lucy was thrumming with excitement. She finally found one who could withstand her playtime! He could even deliver it back to her ten fold! The idea of their future time together brought wetness between her thighs. Lucy rubbed them together and licked her lips, time to steal the hostage.

* * *

A/N: hi! This is my first fanfic hope you've enjoyed it so far. :) inspired by Diablo 3 game, sorry if there are any errors!

I own nothing D:


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu Dragneel was beating himself up internally. It was because of his selfishness and his stupid idea that got his most trusted companions and himself caught by the demon army. He wanted to escape from the endless battle and he managed to convince almost all of his friends to join him. To create a place where no angel or demon could touch so they could live in peace and prosper. If he knew somehow the demon camp was in the way of their journey, he would have ventured alone or at least wait until he could find another way out. But no, he was impatient and impulsive and look where that got them in. Beaten and bloodied in Creator knows where. His friends almost on the verge of collapsing but continued to stand on willpower alone. Frustration built up in him and all Natsu could see was the big shit who was thinking he was all that with his puny attacks and the kiddish whip. If he ever managed to get out and he will, he was going to burn this shitbag in the holiest fire he could ever create.

As the idiot punched his cheek with his black horned knuckle, Natsu's head reared back to give him the deadliest glare he could muster under the circumstances. The idiot's face twitched in annoyance and before he could bring his whip across Natsu's body, a voice, velvet smooth stopped him.

"That's enough, Jose." Jose, startled out of his bloodlust, whipped around to look at the newcomer with incredulity.

"B-but princess! He's one of the main generals of the enemy! You must let me punish him for even thinking about fighting against us!"

Princess? One of Natsu's eyebrows raised. He didn't think the demons had it in them to recognize royalty or even keep them. He shifted his body to see this princess as the big oaf was blocking his view.

And what a view. His eyes widened as much as he could over the swelling the big shit gave him and he took a huge gulp of air. It was no wonder the female angels held no appeal in his eyes; they were not like the beautiful being who was currently stalking towards him and the thing. The thing then moved fully out of the way to let the princess view him fully. She stopped just infront of Natsu and bend down to lift his chin towards her. Natsu managed to take in her naked form, deep red scales enveloping her sides and her breasts hung freely. He looked up into her almost seemingly normal face, thick curled horns just above each of her ears. Her brown eyes surveyed his face, lingering a little longer on the swelling and then into his eyes. Natsu felt as if one of Laxus' bolts went through him. Intelligence could be found in the depths of her eyes and Natsu could feel the pull of it, what else lurks beneath their depths?

Her thumb brushed his bleeding lower lip and Natsu gnashed his teeth at it but she managed to evade his teeth. Much to his surprise, her brown eyes dilated and she chewed on her lower lip indicating interest at his reaction. Weird female. She then released his chin abruptly and turned to face the big oaf who almost seemed livid at Natsu's action.

"It seems you're done playing with them. It's my turn." The surrounding demons howled in approval at the announcement while Jose sputtered some kind of excuse to keep them in the hall.

The princess walked to the end of line and pat Laxus head, "This massive giant I will grant to Mirajane. I'm sure she loves a good sparring partner." There were mixed reactions as far as Natsu could tell, some shuddered at the name while others hooted in approval.

Next was Gray, "This mysterious male will be a gift to Juvia, I'm sure she would love a good drowning." At this, everyone howled in approval, even Jose was conceding to the idea.

Continued with Gajeel, "This is an enigma. Which angel has piercings hmm? Levy would love to see what's inside.." The howls started to get louder and deafening.

She stopped infront of Natsu again and yanked him up by his amour, "Now this.." she licked then smacked her lips together, "will be mine to play with." The howls were chaotic and turned into chants as the demons started to drag the angels to their respective jailors. Natsu stiffened. He was going to rescue everyone and get out, even if he were to die trying.

* * *

A/N: I own nothing D:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews, I did not expect them so yeah! Please take note once again this is my first fanfic so I apologize if there were any errors in terms of character description or the lack of describing everything. Also, I will not reveal what are our favourite Fairy Tail characters' role in any of the author notes so yeah. I hope it will be a nice surprise for you :)

Enjoy! I own nothing but maybe a teeny bit of the plot. Just maybe :p

* * *

Lucy hummed a silly tune as she dragged her prisoner back to her poor excuse of a room. Her original room back in the Fiery Pits had many equipments she could experiment on with but she had to forgo all of those as her current room could not afford the space. The demon army also might have to move, depending on their next best strategic location. She didn't want to slow anyone down just because she insisted on carrying all of her equipments which would not benefit the war. She was sweet like that.

Lucy glanced behind her, her prisoner was observing his surroundings, probably planning his escape plan. Lucy smirked. He ignored the pain his body was probably screaming at him and was already on his feet, thinking about escape. She absolutely loved it. Would he succumb to her or he would fight until she grew bored?

He stumbled and Lucy had to pull up his armour so he would stand up properly before walking again. Lucy rolled her eyes and unfurled her deep wine coloured wings. The angel looked up at the sound and Lucy could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Like what you see, angel?" Lucy purred out. She stepped closer and the angel hastily took a step back. He would have fallen had Lucy not been holding onto his armour.

"Relax. I'm only going to speed our journey." She stepped in closer and wrapped her arms and legs around the sweating angel. She then leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear, "To our room where noone would dare disturb us." With a powerful snap of her wings they flew up and went to the direction of her room. Oh Lucy couldn't wait.

* * *

He remembered spitting blood at the smelliest place he had ever had the unlucky chance to smell and someone touching his hair and saying Mirajane. He didn't remember being dragged to another room which was more bearable and being chained to the was his armour? His wounds were not healing and Laxus Dreyar could feel his energy not being replenished. His wings were already gone due to his low energy and it would stay that way unless he found a way to heal.

"Aingeal." Laxus head snapped up, holding back a groan when the action prompted his blood to slosh around in his head.

"Why is there an Aingeal in my room ey?" The voice was female, raspy. Laxus could feel his hair stood on ends as the magical aura came swirling in near him. It felt, angry and dangerous. Shit.. He's so going to punch that Natsu's head in the ground if they ever got out.

"I smell blood, Aingeal." The aura came in double, almost choking Laxus. He looked around for some sort of escape but it was dark and only moonlight streamed in to show him the floor. He tried tugging his hands but the bastard demons chained them good to the wall. Somehow, even the action of trying to think took up a lot of energy. Laxus panted heavily.

The aura started to close in and Laxus closed his eyes in defeat. Well, at least he didn't need to partake in the war anymore. He was as tired as Natsu, killing demons for whatever reason the angels came up with. There must be more than just defending the High Heavens from the demon onslaught for centuries and centuries.

As he slumped in defeat, the aura suddenly disappeared. Laxus frowned and he opened his eyes to see whatever demon they put him with.

A female walked slowly towards him and Laxus tried to make out as much as he can with the poor lighting. Snow white hair, tumbling down until her chest, silver scales covered her hands and her lower body. Her face looked so, demure with big silver eyes looking at him. Her breasts hung freely, swaying with movement. Her feet were clawed with horns at the heels. Her tail was long and huge, swishing from side to side.

She walked slowly towards him and stopped directly infront of him. With half closed eyes, she stroked his chin almost lovingly. Laxus had to control a shudder coursing through him from the touch.

"I do so love aingeal's blood.." Laxus eyes widened at the soft spoken admission and widened even more when the demoness grinned at him, showing her sharp fangs. As she neared slowly to his shoulder, Laxus shut his eyes closed. He had heard of angels dying from blood loss from being eaten by bloodthirsty demons and it was agonizing as the wounds could never heal fast enough. He waited for the crunch of bones and flesh under her sharp teeth. He waited and waited. It never came.

What came was the slow lick of cold muscle on his wounds, jolting Laxus and looking at his stomach. The demoness was purring and licking his wounds, lapping up some of the dried blood which had caked there.

"Aingeal.. Your blood is so dea." She punctuated the last word by digging into his wounds more with her tongue.

"Gaaah!" Laxus screamed. The pain!

"Ssshh.. it will only hurt abit.." The demoness stroked his chin again. Laxus couldn't hear anymore, days of running with the group, defending himself from attacks and the ambush, he finally passed out.

He didn't feel when the demoness kissed his forehead and unchained his hands, letting him fall on the floor while she continued to lick his wounds and blood away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews again! :) enjoyyyyyyyyyyysxcsxs

* * *

They dropped him like a rock, not bothering to chain him back up.

Their loss.

Gajeel Redfox looked around his new prison and all he found was books, books, and more books. Frames made out of bones, horns and some decaying skin. The stench was much bearable here, but it was stinky all the same. No matter, he needed to get out and save the rest.

Shit, he cursed. They took his upper body armour. He needed that for his wings to function once he replenished his energy. He was running dangerously low on energy but he could focus on that once he is safe.

Maybe he could find some sort of metal around the place and use that as a weapon. He dragged his feet inspecting the humongous bookshelves. He supposed he could break one of of the bones and sharpen it into a weapon.. and risk whatever monster's attention that was lurking there.

Gajeel gave it little thought and decided to just snap off one of the meanest looking bone and to heck with it. He did it and waited for awhile. When all seemed safe, he released his breath without realizing and continued to prowl around the place.

There were only four massive bookshelves and since there was not enough space on them, the books overflowed and took up most of the floor. Gajeel had to make sure to avoid the books so as not to injure his leg.

His sensitive hearing picked up shuffling and quickly tried to hide behind one of the shelves. As he peeked out, he noticed a small being trying to dig under a big pile of books, muttering, "Soulstone, Worldstone."

He could pick out blue hair with little baby blue wings, a thin tail with a tuft of hair at the end swishing with agitation.

Is that the demon guarding this place? His eyes narrowed. That would mean he had to either kill it or sneak around it. Killing it seemed messy but easy, he thought. Sneaking might not be easy since there was not that many bookshelves he could hide around. Plus, he had no idea where the exit was. Maybe he could use ask the little thing where it was, nicely.

As he crept closer, he could make out a mini skirt and short top. He could have mistaken the creature for one of the pixies if not for the pair of dark blue horns on its head. Standing close enough to lick it, he grabbed its neck from behind earning a squeak from it. Its puny hands tried to pry his hands from its neck, Gajeel almost felt ticklish from its efforts. As he turned his hand to scare the being, he almost felt like as if his partner Lily hit him with a boulder.

Struggling in his hand, was one of the prettiest being he had ever laid his eyes on and that's saying a lot since he had been alive for so long.

Blue eyes full of fire and fear, tearing up as she struggled for air. Framed with waves of blue hair, her skin flushed as her blood rushed to her cheeks.

Feeling flustered, Gajeel let go and tried to speak.

"I, um.. that is. "

The little thing massaged her neck before shooting him a glare. Before Gajeel could try to speak again, she jumped and kicked him in the face. The last coherent thought Gajeel had was, Lily would have been proud, before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

He could smell the salty water splashing near his feet. He could also smell blueberries, wrapping him slowly like a lover would. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes and swallow his saliva, scratching his throat.

He saw dark blue eyes, framed with heavy lashes on a heart shaped face. Cute little nose with plump pink lips. He frowned, this female was far too close for him to be able to pick up details of her face.

She gave him a shy smile before squealing and jumped around.

"He looked at me! He looked at me! He looked at Juvia!" She gave a twirl, while holding her cheeks, blushing furiously.

Gray Fullbuster rolled his eyes. Great. Another one of those hysterics. He didn't know what was it about him but females tend to get a bit, dramatic around him. Natsu insisted it was his stripping habit but Gray thinks it comes with being such an awesome angel.

The being, who called herself Juvia, continued to twirl for awhile, her blue, shimmery dress flowed along, creating a flower like shape around her legs. It was mesmerizing to Gray, the colours reminding him of his ice when they reflect the light around them.

As she slowly stopped twirling to look at Gray, he was able to see her form. Blue wavy hair until her shoulders, smooth skin like alabaster, her strapless dress which tried its best to cover her chest area was split at the bottom, showing her beautiful long legs that seemed to almost go on forever. She didn't look like a demon to Gray. Was he hallucinating? He looked around, it seemed as if they were in a very huge cave lit by huge chandeliers and he was on a sandy beach while the water splashed gently at his feet.

No, he shook his head. Hallucinations won't give him hysterical females on enclosed beaches, would they?

"Juvia?" His voice was a hoarse whisper but she heard it all the same. She quickly ran to Gray, almost ramming into him in excitement.

"Yes, my beloved?" He almost scoffed at her. Who would offer their love so freely and easily?

"I need to, get out of here."

Her face changed instantly to one of worry. "But why, my love? You just came!"

" I need to go home..."

"To whom?" Her face changed again, to silent rage.

Gray would have been fascinated with how fast and openly she displayed her emotions if not for the danger he felt in the air. The water started to splash more violently and the cave shook.

"I offer my love to you and you dare to throw it back to me?" The voice boomed, shaking the cave once more. Juvia walked towards the water and stood in the middle.

"I will teach you what it means to cross one of the High Sins; Envy!"

Her beautiful form morphed to a massive being covered in blue scales with a long neck, her face almost like a serpent, and her wings almost spanned the entire cave. Her hands and legs had disappeared but she had a gigantic tail with spikes at the end. Her tail lifted up and slammed it down in the water causing the water to splash Gray.

He sputtered while staring at her new form with wide eyes. High Sins? And why was she angry? He only wanted to get out and she seemed nice and smitten enough to show him the way.

The water started to rise, forming a wall so high, Gray had to crane his neck to look at it with alarm. Before he could muster enough energy to run, the wall collapsed on him, cutting off his air as his chains prevented him from swimming above it.

His hallucination would be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry, did you wait long? :( Was caught up w so many things, hais. I would also like to thank all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed. I didn't expect that much of a response honestly! :) anyway..There might be a mini lemon here... a lime? I don't know... first time doing one as well ehhehhhhh. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu knew he was dreaming, his wounds weren't fully healed yet and he knew for a fact that he did not get into bed naked with the princess.

But could he control his dreams?

"Yes you can, angel." The princess looked up at him with her wide brown eyes while kissing his chest.

"You can control your dreams.. take charge of this.." she said while licking a trail from his to chest to his manhood. She hovered just above it and said, "Take charge of me."

Her mouth enveloped it fully.

* * *

Natsu woke up, gasping for air. He looked frantically, scrambling in his head to remember what had happened. Natsu tried moving his arms but his whole body was wrapped in dark purple silk.

"Relax angel, I was just trying to have some fun." He looked up and saw the princess laying next to him, her wings were folded behind her and her fingers traced shapeless figures on his wrapped chest.

"Yeah? You could at least let me move my limbs." Natsu spoke, his voice hoarse.

"No can do angel. As unlikely as it sounds, those silk sheets can aid in your recovery." She leaned in close, letting Natsu breathed in her musky scent. "The faster you heal, the faster I can play with you." She whispered, licking her lips while staring at his.

"What makes you think I will play with you?"

She gave a light laugh and climbed on top of him. "Oh let's just say I've played with enough to know that no matter how rigid you angels try to be, it's all just an act to hide your animal side." She started to rock herself shamelessly on his lower body. "You'd be surprised, some of their sides tend to get, more intense than us low life demons."

Natsu clenched his teeth, he could feel her warm and damp spot rubbing on him. The sheets were thin but strong enough to bound him. The princess started to rub herself faster against his, her hands trailing over herself to touch her breasts, her center. Her ample chest bounced to the rhythm and as she started to suck on one of her fingers, Natsu felt his blood heat up and rushed south.

A little drool dripped from her mouth as she started to suck harder on two of her fingers and rubbed her little button. Natsu closed his eyes, trying hard to block her image but it burned brighter even behind his closed eyelids. Her smell and her pressure were not helping him at all.

"Ugh!" Natsu eyes flew open at the sound the princess had just made. Her hands had gripped his sides, her claws tearing at the silk. Her mouth parted, her breaths becoming heavier and faster while she put on more pressure on his manhood with her center.

 _Tell me your name, angel._ A hoarse voice spoke in his mind.

Even through the haze of lust that was quickly forming in him, Natsu knew the voice belonged to the princess, knew she had somehow created a connection to his mind.

 _I don't see why I should tell you._ Natsu thought back.

 _I need it, angel. I need to scream it,_ please.

Natsu's eyes widened at that; a princess of the proud demon race actually asked him nicely instead of demanding it. A part of him liked that she was almost begging him to tell her. Or maybe that was her plan, to lure him in with her innocent gestures.

 _I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, princess._ He drawled.

Her breath hitched at his voice. _Lucy_

 _Lucy._ He whispered back. A fitting name, with her golden hair and deep red scales. _Natsu._

Lucy gripped his sides even harder and Natsu would bet there would be more scratches the silk sheets had to heal. Her rhythm became more desperate and sloppy and Natsu could hear the wet sounds the friction was causing. Without thinking, Natsu projected an image of him pumping her standing from behind, his hand gripping one of her thighs up while his other hand snaked to her button and pinching it.

"No!" Lucy shouted at the image but she grinded even harder. Natsu felt the silk at his sides weaken and tore his arms free from the binding and gripped Lucy's thighs and pushed her down even harder.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she found her release, her body straightened and shook as the pleasure coursed through her body and letting out warm liquid on his wrapped lower region. Natsu shifted uncomfortably, he may need some help in release but he wouldn't tell that to her.

Lucy collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily from the little session. She buried her face in his neck and whispered timidly in his mind, _Thank you._

 _For?_ Natsu asked while stroking her back. He shifted his fingers through her golden hair and watched as the strands catch light and reflect it back, like starlight.

 _For that._ Lucy used her hands to push herself up and quickly went to her shelves, as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Natsu frowned. She didn't give him eye contact and it seemed as if she was running away from whatever had just transpired between them.

He sighed, females were another of mystery Natsu wasn't keen on solving just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews, favourites and follows! Okay so this time I tried to lengthen nalu chapters, and honestly for this chap, I didn't expect to write a lime but ta-da... gosh I don't how people write such scenes, I blushed like madddddddd. Hurhur okay have fun eheheh

* * *

Lucy had no idea what came over her. She had no need for his name in honesty, no need to create a link with him nor was there a need for her to thank him when she would selfishly take without a care for the other party. However, she found herself caring enough to do all of the actions and it was so out of character for her. Lucy was so embarrassed that she had also been polite with him, she had quickly avoided his eyes and made herself seemed busy by going through her shelves.

She had no clue on how to face him. She was a blubbering mess and it was all because of a pink-haired angel's stare. And his voice. Lucy could feel herself getting wetter again. His husky voice in her mind amplified everything for her; the sensations, his presence. It amplified the last image he threw at her. Lucy could feel his body heat behind her back, his hands traveling across her body.

 _What are you doing?_ His voice brushed against her mind, jolting Lucy from her internal struggling. The good thing about their link was that it was weak at its best, they could only communicate and they're unable to pick out what the other party is thinking. Lucy would need his blood in order to strengthen their link but Lucy would claim it from him if need be. Hopefully there would no 'please' and 'thank you' this time round.

Lucy cringed before replying, "Nothing you need to worry about, angel." She had switched to talking with him aloud as talking with him with her mind was a tad intimate at the moment while Lucy desperately tries to get her bearings right.

 _I do remember vividly telling you my name, princess._ Lucy looked around her shelves, scrambling in her head on what to do. She really never had to face such a situation before; being unsure and flustered with her plaything!

 _Shall I remind you?_ His voice was almost, almost the epitome of lust when he lowered his tone with a growl. Lucy had to control a shiver.

Her eyes frantically looked around once more before finally settling on an old wrapped package. Well, it would do as a distraction until she could calm herself down. Lucy grabbed it off the shelf and ran to Natsu, dropping it on his stomach.

"Oof! The heck-" Natsu's irritation cut off when he felt the item on his stomach. He quickly unwrapped it and held a medium sized jar with a silver pointed top with a single diamond. He wasn't interested about the diamond but the content of the jar as he held it with both of his hands, reverently.

"Where did you get this?" He whispered.

"We ambushed one of the enemy camp not far from here. The occupants managed to flee but I saw this. Seemed important enough so I brought it back." Lucy shrugged.

"It's important for us but it has no value for a demon whatsoever. I'm guessing you burnt yourself while handling this?" Natsu's voice still maintained its whisper but Lucy could feel the slight anger. Was he angry because she stole it or because she could have hurt herself?

Before any feeling of the icky kind arose, she quashed the thought. There was no way an angel would feel anything of the sort for a demon and one of the High Sins at that.

"Does it matter? Drink it, angel. I know it will help you gain your energy seeing how you tore my silk sheets." Her eyebrow rose, her statement making Natsu blush. He quickly peeled off the remaining sheets, leaving his upper body bare. Lucy had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from attacking him.

Natsu grinned sheepishly and opened the jar. Lucy stepped back, knowing the content inside would likely burn her if she was too close.

"O Creator of all that is within and beyond the High Heavens, I give You my utmost thanks for this holy liquid. With Your permission, let it heal me from within and guide me to Your path, so that I can never go astray."

Lucy's eyes widened as the liquid started to shine with a low light and hummed. Natsu drank it heartily, careful not to let any drop of it fall and go to waste. When he was done, he placed the jar aside. Lucy noticed he did not finish the whole jar.

Natsu closed his eyes as his wounds started to close, his skin melding together as if they were never torn in the beginning. As his whole body finished healing, a massive light shone from his back. Lucy saw wings with veins of light but it soon disappeared. She blinked her eyes again just to be sure, but they were no longer there.

"I knew I saw wings. Where are they?"

Natsu smiled before replying, " Our wings are a manifestation of our energy. They appear when our emotions run deep, intense, so they appear and disappear accordingly."

"But.. when we were fighting, the angels always have their wings. I'm pretty sure your emotions would fluctuate."

"One of us devised a sort of armour; armour that is able to harness and store our energy without damaging us and using it to maintain our wings."

Lucy frowned before snorting, "Sounds like a bloody disadvantage to me. Remove your armour, remove your wings."

"And who would be bold enough to remove our armour forcefully from us?"

Lucy had to agree with that. Any demon would have to be suicidal.

"Besides, we don't die if you rip off our armour. We just can't fly and flaunt it." Natsu grinned at her again, showing off his sharp canines. How would it feel for the fangs to scrape against her skin, against her scales, making her scream in pain and pleasure? To tear and puncture- Lucy quickly wiped off her drool to look at Natsu. He cocked her head at her, frowning at her actions.

"Aren't you being pretty generous with this information? I could tell my father and we could somehow use all of that to our advantage, you know." Lucy asked, hoping that would distract him from her drool.

It worked, but it brought back the tiredness that Lucy had noticed when she first saw him.

Natsu turned away from her, seemingly looking at something far away. "Does it matter anymore?"

Lucy didn't understand. What Lucy understood was that she didn't like the far away look he had. It made her demon heart clenched, a small part of her feared he was going somewhere far where even her dream abilities can't find him. Lucy climbed on top of him, yanked his head and kissed him as if her life depended it.

* * *

It occurred to Natsu that Lucy was being a tad rude by abruptly climbing on top of him and currently giving him one of the most enjoyable kiss he ever had but he decided, he would let it slide this time. She did distract him from thinking about matters which he had no mood to face yet.

Natsu didn't understand why the thought of this demon princess kissing him wasn't making him gag. He had no particular love for their species. Earlier when he projected the image, he found himself liking the idea, very much so. Having Lucy so intimate with him, despite them being enemies, made his insides burn with a delicious fire Natsu had never felt before. He wondered what Igneel would say. Or what the other high ranking angels would say. Probably shun him.

The whole idea appealed to him. He hated the whole snobbish high ranking lot. The more he could make them hate him, the better. Except Igneel, he loved that old fella.

Lucy's tongue slipped in his mouth, yanking him from his thoughts. Hot, slick and spicy filled his mouth, wetting his appetite for more.

He slanted his head and sucked her tongue in, surprising her with his response. Her hold on him tightened and her kissing started to get desperate.

Natsu had never kiss like that before and he found himself wanting more. Wanting more of Lucy and her taste.

For the first time in a long time, he wanted more for himself.

His heated hands gripped her hips, sliding to her thighs, making them clench in response. Lucy pressed her chest against Natsu, scraping her hardened nipples against his slick skin.

 _Why is your skin so hot?_ Lucy whined in his mind.

 _Because I am._ Smugness tinged his words.

Lucy tugged a lock of his hair as if to scold him.

 _Ican control fire, princess. Hence, the hotter than normal body temperature._

 _And.. you can burn us.. how? You do recall our species lived in a place known as Fiery Pits._ Lucy started rocking on him, as their kissing got even more heated.

 _Cos it's holy fire baby._ He broke their kiss to look up at her with a grin.

Natsu could see her eyes had changed, her pupils had widened to show she was aroused. He leaned in slowly, just to see her reactions.

She was panting, and there was a hitch in her breathing when he leaned in. Her nostrils flared abit, her mouth was slightly agape. Natsu nibbled on her lower lip, eyes still tracking hers.

 _I can smell your interest, angel._ Lucy spoke in his mind, her eyes finally closing to give in to the sensations coursing through her body.

 _What does that smell like?_ Natsu licked her lip, soothing the bite. He then fully covered her lips with his, continuing their kiss from before.

 _Musky and burnt forest wood._

 _That sounds, nice?_ Natsu gripped her behind, growling at the fullness of it.

Lucy chuckled into their kiss. _It smells absolutely divine to a creature of lust such as me, Natsu._

Natsu massaged her behind and used it to rock her body fully on his growing arousal. _You're getting wetter._

 _Yesss,_ she hissed. This time, she broke their kiss and touched their foreheads together. She looked down and Natsu could feel more of her body liquid pouring out.

He looked down to see what was turning her on.

And his erection twitched.

Both of their skin were slick with sweat, her breasts with hardened nipples were bouncing lightly and her bottom was leaving a wet trail as she rocked on his silk covered lower body. The liquid glistened and Natsu saw and felt his growing erection struggling to free itself of its silk prison.

"Free my legs, princess." He whispered.

Lucy complied, not bothering to argue as she knew the holy water had already fully healed him. But Natsu just knew, she was as desperate as him to feel each other's skin.

The moment she tore at the sheets with her claws, Natsu grabbed her and turned her around, earning a surprised shout from her.

He settled her bottom on his again, pushing her back to lean back against his chest. From his view, he could see her huge breasts, her stomach and her clit. All covered in her beautiful sweat. Her wings were folded but flattened against her back and his chest, making it easy for them to lean against each other.

Natsu trailed one of his hands from her neck, to her breasts, lightly ghosting over each of them and pinched both nipples. Her liquid flowed more and Natsu's head went giddy with the smell of it.

His hand then traveled to her stomach, making her sucking it in. Finally, his hand went to her clit, stroking and lightly pinching it. Lucy jolted and Natsu had to grip her hips tighter with his other hand.

"Like that?" Natsu whispered into her ear. Lucy shuddered from his tone and his hot breath, whimpering in answer.

He started to stroke it back and forth, back and forth, using her body liquid to coat it, making it easier for him to move his thumb. Lucy's body shook in response to his strokes, her whimpering getting louder. Her hands had gripped Natsu's thighs at the side, her claws almost puncturing the skin.

Natsu pushed her clit down, earning another shout and her body almost fell off from his lap if not for his grip on her. Natsu then trailed the same hand back up, positioned two fingers at her mouth and whispered, "Suck them, your highness."

Her mouth quickly latched on them, sucking and licking them noisily. Natsu switched his hand on her hip to her clit, stroking it feverishly, in time with his fingers in her mouth.

Lucy's drool had dripped from the side of her mouth, her eyes shut close in bliss. Her body still rocking on his erection.

Natsu then closed his legs and spread hers, his erection peeking out from beneath her body and coated with her liquid.

Still applying pressure on her clit, Natsu stroked her folds and pushed a finger in.

Instantly, he could feel warmth and her walls closing on his finger, making him bite her shoulder, puncturing her skin with his sharp fangs.

"Mmmph!" Lucy's muffled shout with his fingers in her mouth, spurring Natsu to push another finger in her tight hole.

He pulled his two fingers out then pushed three fingers while touching her clit.

Pushed in and out, in and out, fingers coated with more of her hot liquid.

His speed increased and he pushed in even rougher, as Natsu took in Lucy's disheveled state and her shaking body.

 _More, more!_ Her voice almost shouted in his mind.

Natsu took out his fingers from her mouth and held her shoulder back, her only warning that he was going to be even rougher.

His hand holding her shoulder back, he started to lick her neck to her ear, breathing heavily in her ear, his three fingers pushed almost violently in her vagina. He continued his punishing pace while still stroking her clit.

 _Too much, too much!_ Lucy protested then.

 _Don't care,_ Natsu hissed back. He took in everything; his fingers violently pushing in and out of her hole, her liquid pouring out to coat his manhood, her breasts heaving in time with his fingers.

 _You're burning me up!_ She cried.

And then her body straightened, stiff before she screamed his name, "NATSUUUU!"

"Ahh!" Natsu shouted, his fingers stilled in her hole, letting him feel her hot walls clenching over and over, spilling liquid while his manhood spilled his.

They panted, Natsu kissing Lucy's cheek before resting his forehead on her shoulder.

As he withdrew his fingers, netiher of them bothered to say anything as Natsu cuddled her from behind.

Both were comfortable basking in the silence of each other, pretending that they had not just given a piece of themselves to each other then.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey everyone I'm back with another update! Did you miss me? Yeah you probably miss the limes ehehhe! Sorry, Nalu's full blown lemon would have to wait (booooooo D: ) cos I miss my miraxus :(. This chap is pretty tame (booooo D: ) so yeah... I hope u enjoy!

Thanks once again for the reviews, follows and favs!

* * *

"Wake up, Aingeal.." A feminine, almost angelic voice broke through his slumber. Laxus groaned and moved his head to the side.

Fingers, tingled with energy touched his forehead, making Laxus sigh in bliss. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a female with show white hair and clear blue eyes.

She smiled and touched his cheek. Laxus leaned into her touch, energy seeped in from it.

 _So trusting.._ A voice sounded in his mind, making him widened his eyes in alarm.

"G-get out.. of.. " Laxus panted with the effort to form the words.

 _Your head?_ The demoness supplied. She cocked her head at him.

 _I'm afraid I can't._

Laxus looked at her form. There were no scales, no tail and no horned feet. A long, grey dress with a bow, which only showed her neck and shoulders, adorned her body. A light was surrounding her, almost like-

 _I drank your blood, aingeal, that's why._

 _I said, get out of my head._ Laxus hissed.

She sighed. She let her hand go, making Laxus head almost hit the stone beneath him.

 _I drank your blood, I can't undo the link._

 _That's ridiculous. We both know a link is only initiated by a demon. You created it, you can destroy it._

 _One of us must die to destroy the link._ She leaned in, touching her forehead with his, _I'm not keen to die yet, are you?_

* * *

MiraJane stared into the dark green eyes of the captured aingeal. There was no fear present, only seething anger at the thought of her poking around in his head.

 _Relax. I didn't poke around while you were out._ She stood back up, placing her hands on her hips. I'd rather find out when you're conscious.

 _And why is that?_ His breathing had calmed down a bit.

 _I'd rather see how your mind works; your reactions, your thinking process._ She turned around, preparing some food for her 'prisoner'.

 _Yeah right._ Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words, irking Mira.

 _It works both ways, you know. If I can have access to your mind, then you sure as hell can read mine. For an aingeal you sure lack some sense._ Mira snapped.

Surprise was felt between their link and Mira immediately regretted her outburst.

She stopped her actions, wringing both of her hands together. _I, um.._

 _What's your name?_

It was her turn to be surprised. _Um.. you can poke around, you know._

 _I know, but I'd rather hear it from you._

Since Mira was still embarrassed over her earlier outburst and she refused to turn around, she missed the blush Laxus sported over his statement.

 _MiraJane. You can call me Mira for short._

 _Pretty_. An image of him standing behind her and tucking her hair behind her ears popped through their link and Mira blushed. She tucked her hair herself and busied herself with preparing some food for him.

* * *

 _I may be an angel but I don't eat twigs, Mira_.

Mira had to control her giggle so as not to offend the big guy. She had learned that his name was Laxus and he could control lightning, courtesy of a lightning dragon teaching him and all and he was part of the renegade group fleeing the war. Natsu, whom she picked out from Laxus' head, was a pink haired aingeal who was leading them away until they got ambushed by one of the demons' camp.

 _Those aren't twigs! I specifically plucked them off some of the random bushes around here, just for you!_

 _I need meat, female. Cooked, juicy, meat. How am I suppose to heal with little berries? Do I look like a dainty fairy to you?_ Laxus was sitting crossed legged, poking at the offensive objects.

Mira gasped dramatically. Laxus folded his arms while trying to give her one of his intimidating glares.

 _Aingeals don't eat meat! Only we do!_

Laxus rolled his eyes. _I take in a dragon's magic so I'm obviously going to inherit some of their characteristics._

Mira leaned in, unaware her eyes were twinkling, making Laxus shift uncomfortably.

 _Do you hoard as well?_

Laxus turned his head to side, pouting. _I have no comments._

Mira squealed making Laxus cringed. _How ador-_

 _Don't you dare say-_

 _-able!_ Mira laughed heartily at his discomfort. Her sides hurt and her eyes teared up. He was really too entertaining.

 _Females._ Laxus huffed. Despite his earlier protests, he still picked up the fruits and swallowed them whole.

 _Tsk, no manners. You're supposed to chew!_

 _Waste of time. Now are you going to serve me some meat or do I have to hunt by myself?_

 _You do realize you're in enemy territory and you're not fully healed? I just patched you up, don't give me extra work!_ Mira puffed out her cheeks to reiterate her sentence.

An image formed again through their link, where he stood up and pinched both of her cheeks and whispered, "I'll give you extra work all right."

Both of their cheeks flushed red from the visual in their heads and looked away from each other.

A moment passed before he spoke in her mind again _. Why do you act so, un-demon like?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _I mean, demons don't patch me up nor do they try to feed me, even though it's twigs. I bet the Eternal Conflict would have just died off if the majority of the demons were more like you._

 _What about you? Do all aingeals flirt with demons? I bet the Conflict would have resulted to something more, interesting if the majority of the aingeals were more like you._

 _Don't answer my question with another question, female._

 _But I bet our answers are most probably the same._ She looked at him, face softening at their exchange.

He looked at her with a start.

Moments passed before she spoke, "Are you tired, Laxus?"

His jaw clenched and he clenched the bed he was sitting on. His head hung low and almost with a shame he hoarsely whispered, "Yes."

His shoulders shook and Mira almost wept from the shame and regret she could feel from their link. She stood up, walked over and sat directly infront of him. Tentatively, she brushed her hand through his blonde hair. When he gave no response, she kept on stroking his hair and pulled him for a hug. Laxus complied and hugged her fiercely as tears flowed freely, wetting her shoulder and dress. Mira paid no mind, ignoring the growing feelings in her as she continued to soothe and stroke the hulking aingeal before her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ahhhh I'm back with another update but this time is Gruvia's turn! Hang in there okay NaLu fans, I need to let my other ships sail first so I can focus again on my fav pairing.

Truthfully, I don't care much for Gruvia but somehow in my story, I really like them. Lol. Thank you to those who favourite, followed and reviewed!

Oh yeah, when I mentioned Fiery Pits, do you guys think of flaming armpits? Cos I did lol.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was filled with so much hatred she had no idea if she was angry at a nameless, faceless female or at the angel who had shielded himself from her waterfall with his own magic. A wall made of ice with a flower at the centre. He had also managed to freeze his chains and break them off.

Instantly she was filled with awe at his quick thinking but quickly shook her head. This was no time for her to swoon over someone who had thrown her pure love away in her face! All because of a female back from wherever he came from!

Juvia roared with all her might, making the cave shake, the chandeliers swayed ominously. Her wings flapped, creating massive flows of air, resembling a wind which accompanied a thunderstorm.

"YOU WILL PAY, ANGEL, FOR HURTING ME! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Juvia screamed before sending another round of waterfall with her tail and wings swinging and flapping wildly to create powerful gusts of wind.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" The angel shouted at her, while trying to deflect her storm.

"YOU! YOU BROKE MY HEART!" She screamed. Reminded of this, Juvia sent another wall of water.

"What did I do?! I only woke up!" The angel was getting closer now. Juvia could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks as she could feel him nearing.

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER WOMAN! WHEN JUVIA DECLARED JUVIA'S UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!" Juvia screamed at the unfairness of it all. She let her anger, envy take control and unleashed everything to destroy the source of it.

* * *

The demons have always been known to be unfeeling, insensitive. But Juvia was different. She felt almost every emotion known to the beings, intensely. She felt sorrow, anger, hurt and the most disgusting of them, love.

She had fallen in love with one of the common demonfolk. All because he had helped her when she almost fell while she was out patrolling.

His name was Azmod, skin as deep red as old blood when it flowed deep. Horns short but sharp as his fangs and when he smiled, Juvia melted, literally.

Juvia had stalked him, covered herself with soil to prevent him from detecting her smell. She had his routine memorized and would try to invent situations where they would 'accidentally' meet. He didn't seem to mind, at least.

Juvia thought she had found the One, if the Creator was kind enough to show mercy on their kind. Azmod was kind, helpful and humble.

Except he was a flirt.

He flirted with all the demoness who crossed his paths, breath or speak his way. He didn't care if the female was short or tall, slim or huge.

If the being was a female, he would flirt.

And so he would, oblivious to his faithful stalker.

His faithful stalker who had grown angry and envious. What did those girls have that Juvia did not? Juvia was of royal blood but they weren't! She had prettier skin while theirs looked diseased!

So caught up with looking at Azmod with rose-coloured glasses that it had never occurred to Juvia that he was the problem and not the females.

And so, because of her envy, Juvia had flooded almost all of the settlements which Azmod had flirted in, regardless if the female in question had reciprocated or not. In Juvia's eyes, they were all guilty.

By the fourth day of flooding the seventh settlement, her father's army had captured her and brought her back to face him.

"Juvia! What in the blazing, fiery pits are you doing?!" His voice thundered throughout the throne room.

"Juvia is-"

"Do you think people wouldn't know it's you?! Only one demon is powerful enough to flood entire settlements into oblivion! You're ruining my kingdom, making demons question my control over my daughters!"

Juvia hung her head in shame. She had been too caught up with her fantasy to take notice.

"Are you bored? Is that it?! Do you need more playthings?!"

"No! Juvia fell in love, father!"

"What?" His volume had went down, indicating his anger had become even worse.

Juvia was flustered and was so focused on her defense, she paid no heed to his warning growls.

"Juvia fell in love with the One! Juvia is sure! But those females thought they were better than Juvia, so Juvia just had to teach them a lesson!"

"So you fell in love, with a common demon, and decided to wreck havoc, just because you were _jealous_?" He ended his question with a growl.

By then, Juvia had figured out it was the wrong thing to say. But it was already too late.

"That's not-"

"ENOUGH!" With a roar, the Lord of Sin grabbed his daughter by her neck and brought her closer to his face.

Sneering, he spit out his words, "I condemn you to be a monstrous beast whenever you decide to entertain your petty jealousy. Let those who think they have your heart feast their eyes on a being so destructive, they would never think to live a life with you, ever again!" He threw her on the floor, uncaring that Juvia was shaking with tears and fear.

"That is your sin, daughter. Be thankful I made use of your weakness and turn it into a weapon."

With that, he left her, sniffling on the floor, while he made his way to his war room to plan another attack on the High Heavens.

After that day, Juvia had never left her lair, content with any prisoners the demons had thrown at her, to face punishment or to keep her company. Juvia didn't mind. Juvia didn't care anymore anyway.

* * *

The angel had gotten nearer and Juvia tried to steel her heart from being affected but it was so hard. His scent was beckoning her to lower her walls and welcome him with open arms and an open heart.

Struggling with herself, Juvia did not take notice of ice forming around her tail and body until it reached to her middle, making her shiver from the cold.

"Y-Y-You fiend!" She managed to stammer out.

The angel continued to create the ice prison, until it reached the tip of her wings.

Her teeth started to chatter, echoing throughout the cave.

He came nearer and placed a hand on her encased body. Heaving a sigh, he said, "Look, you seemed like a nice demon. Even though you sound a bit crazy. Just talk to me, what did I do wrong?"

Juvia had to blink her serpent's eyes a couple of times. Was the angel seriously trying to understand and make conversation with her?

"You threw a-away Ju-Juvia's l-love!"

"Sigh, I don't know what I did to make you think like that but you have to stop over thinking it okay? You're misunderstanding everything."

He brushed his hair back and Juvia could feel her blood rushed lower. Oh he was so sexy!

"C-cold." Her chattering started to get louder.

"I can destroy the ice but promise me you won't attack, okay?"

Juvia nodded her head, uncaring if the angel was being naive by thinking a demon's promise mean anything. But for him, she would promise the universe if she could.

He seemed to focus on a spot on the ice, and then, he suddenly slammed his fist into it, making it crack and disintegrate into tiny pieces. As Juvia managed to transform back into her form, she looked at the angel, who was admiring the falling ice.

He turned his head to look at her, gave her a grin and said, "Pretty huh? Just like snow."

It was all too much for Juvia, the proximity, his tousled dark hair and his handsome face grinning at her with the ice falling all around them, creating a dreamlike visual just for her.

"Jubin!"

* * *

"Woah hey!" Gray rushed to cushion her fall as she fell backwards, blood spurting from her nose.

She had lost conscious, with a silly smile on her face.

Great, Gray thought. Now what?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: heyyyy ppl! Im back with another update! Sorry this took me some time cos busy with things and all. Gajevy is in the house! Heh.

Anyway I just found out I could reply to those with accounts via pm. -.- sorry for being a noob heh. Will reply each of your reviews soon! 3

* * *

When he came around, Gajeel was tied up, his hands were bound behind him and legs tied together. At least he was sitting down.

His energy was not so dangerously low so he had confidence he could break the bonds easily. His sharp ears picked up shuffling sounds and he looked up, careful not to let himself catch vertigo.

The blue fairy was trying to hide behind a pile of books, her fingers gripping the books, her eye and blue hair peeking out. If eyes could hurt, Gajeel was sure he would be bleeding profusely at the moment from the death stare she was currently sporting.

He leaned his head back and huffed. "Ya tryin' to hide, shrimp? It ain't workin' ya know."

She let out a squeak and quickly hid herself fully. A book flew out from her hiding place and hit Gajeel on his nose.

"Ow! The hell was that for?!"

"I'm not a shrimp you oaf!" She shouted.

"Gihi. Could've fooled me." Gajeel looked at the cover of the book which she had decided to generously throw at him and he let out a snort.

"Mating rituals? Are you in heat or somethin'?"

She let out another squeak, and her fear of him forgotten, she ran out from the books and towards him. As her hand reached out to grab the offending book, Gajeel's hand gripped her wrist and with a flick, had her back flushed against his chest.

Levy managed to scream before the oaf slapped his hand against her mouth. When did he undo the rope? She bit his hand down but his hand rippled into something metallic but soft. Surprised, she leaned back to see the hand.

His chest rumbled with laughter, "Curious lil thing aren't ya?"

Levy gasped and then remembered she was trapped so she tried her best to wriggle her way out but that brought both of his hands down firmly on her hips and his mouth near her ear.

"You'll wake my dragon up, shrimp." He whispered.

It didn't take long for Levy to understand his dirty meaning and her face instantly heat up from the blood rushing to it.

"H-how are you an angel you big ill-mannered pervert?!" She shouted, trying to cover up her pleasure at being gripped and whispered to. No! She meant, her disgust so he won't be offended. Maybe. But, his touch was really nice..

"Let me go!" Levy tried again, but his arms snaked around her body and held her firmly against his. His legs then piled on top of hers, effectively cutting off her wriggling. Levy made a mental note to relearn tying up prisoners, clearly her knowledge was lacking.

She tried to bully her way out but strength was never her strong suit.

Sighing, she tried to slam her head back but obviously, he predicted her movement and gripped her head with one of his hands while his head leaned against hers at the side.

His tongue, strong, warm and wet licked her neck, making Levy shiver involuntarily.

"W-what are y-you do-" Levy's outburst was interrupted as he started to suck on her neck.

Oh that was really good..

Levy let out a sigh, which made the oaf chuckled and released his hold on her head.

"A demon who looks like a fairy and acts so shy but tastes like sin.. is that why they hide you here? Some kind of secret weapon?" He licked and nibbled her neck to her shoulder, giving her a little bite before taking a long sniff of her neck. "And your smell.. makes me giddy with _want_."

He was making her giddy with want. Levy could feel wetness between her legs, want readily pooling at a region she wasn't used to feeling. She clenched her jaw, trying to think past the foreign feeling.

"Why are you in my lair?"

He stopped his biting and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How the hell should I know? I was captured and the next thing I knew, I was thrown here. Was gonna find the exit, but I don't mind spending some time here with such a pretty lil shrimp."

"So, you didn't mind killing me on the way out?" Levy hissed.

* * *

Well shit. Gajeel forgot all about that. Her body had tensed, but this time it was in anger.

He unconsciously let out a soft whine while nuzzling her throat, "I wasn't gonna kill you. Just scare you enough to tell me the exit." He sniffed again and licked her neck again, with the intention to soothe the little fairy. "I was acting on instincts, honey."

Shit! The hell he called her honey for! Gajeel could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he realised that he had called the enemy with an endearment. To top it off, he never called anyone that. But, he never viewed her as the enemy so it felt right to call her that. And he realised, her smell was similar to honey, his favourite treat.

The little thing turned around, making herself comfortable on his lap. Her eyes were wide, her head tilting as she asked, "Honey?"

If his blood could rush even faster, his head would burst from the blood build-up. "Uhh. Another term for short stuff back where I come from. "

She bit her lower lip, distracting Gajeel. " I see." She said slowly enough for Gajeel to notice how plump and pink her lips were. They weren't pouty and big but just nice to cushion his when he slammed his lips against hers.

Huh? The hell is wrong with him!

"Those metal studs, did you pierce them yourself?" She reached up to lightly trace them but as soon as she touched them, a jolt went through Gajeel to settle sharply below his belly.

He grabbed both of her wrists, trying to glare and intimidate her. "Don't. They're a part of me and I-" He stopped to struggle out the next few words. "I'm very sensitive."

She gave a little a grin which absolutely melted his heart. He only just met her and Gajeel knew, this little fairy was going to be the death of him.

"I only want to touch, please?" She leaned in, letting Gajeel smell her honey scent, as if knowing that was soon going to be his weakness and her weapon.

He let go and leaned back, sighing. "Fine. But only for awhile." He let his hands settle loosely on the curve of her hips, his thumbs lightly stroking her soft, exposed skin.

Gajeel clenched against the feel of her soft fingers stroking his metal studs on his eyebrows. Her mouth had slightly opened and her eyes had closed halfway, as if in a sleepy trance.

"I'm Levy. You?" She whispered.

"Gajeel." He whispered back, hypnotized by her strokes and her facial expression.

"Gajeel. Gajeel. Gajeel." She started chanting his name.

At first, Gajeel thought nothing much of her peculiar chant. Maybe fairies do that to remember another being's name? That was until she said his full name and his status.

"Gajeel Redfox, adopted son of Metallicana. Descendant of the Angel of Doom and inherited the power of the metal dragon. Precious, precious stones for the taking."

Her eyes had glazed over, her voice changing to that with an eerie tone as if she was foretelling his demise. Her strokes were stronger and faster, making Gajeel jerk in response.

"Why do you flee angel? Why do you flee from the Holy War, this conflict which you brought upon yourselves?"

He looked at her and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from touching him.

"Oh no no angel. I disappear when I want to." Her head tilted and with a creepy smile, continued. "Ahh general of the ground fleet. Easy, yes easier to control the precious stones sleeping beneath the land."

"Who the shit are you?" He growled out, goosebumps forming on his skin from the fairy's transformation.

"Future, past. Present doesn't matter anymore. Maybe. Ohh..You will seek the massive stone, of the eye of the diamond warrior which you so valiantly protect. Oh but you no longer care to protect.. only to create.. Aid Natsu Dragneel, future father and bearer of the world."

With that, Levy collapsed against Gajeel, her wrists still held by him who was still in shock over what had just happened.

* * *

Levy could feel her headache receding. Her eyes blinked several times to clear the fog and she slowly took in her surroundings. She was enveloped in something warm and firm, the smell of ore and earth soothing her. It smelled like, Gajeel.

She quickly pushed herself from his comfortable chest but he quickly stopped her. "You don't wanna fall on your head, do you shrimp?"

Levy felt herself blush and ignored it. She had more important things to do than play maiden with a angel. She mumbled a quick thank you and untangled herself from him and went to search for her scrolls, her tail twitching in agitation.

"The exit is right at the opposite end of this room. As much as I would have loved to explore you, I don't have the luxury of time at the moment. Also, I care nothing for angel hostages, father knows why they even bother to throw them in here."

So occupied was Levy with finding her scrolls, she didn't notice Gajeel was already at her back. She let out a squeak when she felt both of his warm, rough hands on her shoulder, gripping them.

"This got something to do with whatever just went inside you just now?"

Levy froze and turned around to give him an incredulous look. "What?"

He let her go and pushed his hair back, making Levy stare at his biceps. "Something came over you. And I suspect that thing just foretold a future but I don't understand a thing of what it said."

"I, spoke to you? As in, engaged with you in a conversation?"

"Uhh, yeah?" Gajeel looked at her as if she was an imbecile who had no knowledge of common words.

"That has never happened before." She frowned and pulled him by his wrist. "I take back what I said earlier. You have to tell me everything."

* * *

As they sat down, surrounded by books and shelves, Gajeel recounted the earlier conversation he had with the freaky thing as Levy furiously scribbled down on her worn out scrolls.

"What about you? You didn't realise even a little bit that another being just went inside you and talked to me?"

Levy stopped her scribbling and crossed her arms together as she replied, "No, not at the slightest. Usually I would just space out and collapse, even with others around me."

"So you space out? That's all?"

"A being, with light hair and a long dress would always show me snippets of the future. But usually they're so distorted I can't make anything out. Only recently I could make out the word, Worldstone. This time however, I saw the Worldstone, surrounded by light and wings. Then a foreign place filled with beings I have never seen before. But, I saw an angel, with pink hair and his hand around my sister." Levy stopped and looked up at Gajeel.

"What is the Worldstone to you angels?"

"Never heard of it, shrimp." He stopped for awhile before speaking again, "Pink hair? Hand around your, sister?"

"Yes. Gosh Gajeel, didn't know you had hearing problems." Levy teased him as she continued to scribble on her scrolls.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her to face him. "That pink hair, that's Natsu. He's the only angel with that girly shade. And he was captured with us here."

Levy stared at Gajeel.

"I need to find the rest of them and escape, Levy. That future doesn't sound good."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you everyone who had reviewed, favourited and followed! I really still can't believe this story has much response hurhur.

Anyhoo, would like to apologize for the previous chap, I kinda feel it wasn't enough. I felt I could have made it much better I guess? But I've alrdy threw it out here and I have this habit to not look through until I'm comfortable. Does that make sense? Lol.

It's nalu time! Ah, let me know if you guys want the wet dream to happen after this chap, cos I'm still contemplating on it. Hoho.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy gazed at Natsu who slept without a care in the world next to her. His toned body naked for her to touch and see freely. Sighing, she stroked from his shoulder to his hip and back again. So warm and firm and, muscular.

Letting out another sigh, she traced his face. She lingered on his lips while she pondered about what had just transpired.

Soon after their little session, which Lucy was able to garner more energy from it, they had cuddled in silence. Uncaring if the other was sweaty and sticky. Uncaring if it was moving too fast for either of them to be emotionally invested in their act. Well, that was what Lucy was feeling anyway.

It was so, weird. She had never felt so strongly for someone and to top it off, an angel. He had also caved in without much effort and had been the one to willingly please her without her compulsion. Was it all an act to throw her off or did he really mean all of it?

He did ask about his captured friends but Lucy had reassured him that they were safe. She had deliberately sent most of the angel prisoners to her sisters on purpose as they would usually help them escape and would tell the demon army they were disposed of instead. Though the sisters occasionally had their fun as well.

The sisters had long lost interest in the war and came to realise that no matter which side they took, it had no effect on the balance. Noone really won. The real purpose of the war was unknown even to the High Sins and the lower ranks had no interest but to only wreck havoc. It's their nature after all.

Lucy realised that sooner or later, she would have to let Natsu go. He obviously didn't belong there and Lucy cared enough not to keep him prisoner.

But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind staying for an extended period of time with her..

A whimper broke through her thoughts and Lucy looked at Natsu. He was frowning as if in pain and small whimpers broke out. Lucy frantically closed her distance with him and even though he had calmed down considerably, he was still whimpering and whining.

Should she wake him up or dive in his mind? It looked like a bad dream but she wanted him to have sufficient rest. Okay, she also wanted to see what he was dreaming about. She could make it go away and he could continue to sleep.

With that, she rested her head just infront of Natsu and went in.

* * *

Going through the web of Natsu's sleep was easy, as she had done it before. As soon as she broke free from his mind shield, which was pretty flimsy to say the least, she came face to face with a blazing inferno.

Despite being in the dreamscape, she could feel the heat coming in wave after wave. Despair and hopelessness filled the air, surrounding her. Choking her.

In the middle of it, she could make out a tiny figure, huddling. Despite the raging fire, Lucy could hear sobs and wailing from the figure.

Using her wings to shield herself, Lucy crept closer until she could make out pink hair sticking out from the figure's head.

"Natsu?" She shouted. _Natsu?!_ However, he wasn't able to hear her over the fire and his own despair.

Bracing herself, Lucy marched towards him, determined to get to him even if her wings were destroyed in the process.

It's only a dream, she thought. It will only hurt if she let it.

Blocking the pain, she finally reached him who had looked up to see who had sheltered him from the fire and wind.

 _Luce?_

 _I do not know this Luce._ She knelt down, cringing when another part of her wing burnt off.

 _What are you doing here?_

 _To find you._ Lucy opened her arms, indicating for him to come to her. _It's okay now._

 _But.. I killed them. I killed Mama and Papa! I didn't mean to, I swear it!_ His little face scrunched up, eyes tearing up. _And your wings! They're getting burnt! It's all my fault, I did this!_

As if to prove his point, the inferno went wilder, the heat almost unbearable for any living thing to withstand.

 _Natsu._ Lucy placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking the tears away. _Did you create this massive fire?_

 _Yes._ He answered with a sob.

 _Then you can definitely control what you create. Is it not within your grasp?_

 _I-I can't.. I tried when the fire burnt the house, but it was too late._

 _My wings are getting burnt off slowly.. do you hate me because I'm a demon?_

 _No! I don't hate you! I would never hate a being just because of what they are! Mama said that was wrong!_

Lucy smiled sadly at him. _Then prove to me what Mama taught you, take control so it won't destroy me_.

Little Natsu sniffed, grabbed both of her hands and shut his eyes closed, fierce with determination.

 _I will, you'll see._

At first, the fire seemed to be fighting with Natsu for control, as if it was a living being. Natsu clenched his teeth and gave a growl, as if to stake ownership.

With effort, the fire and wind slowed down, leaving only dust and smoke clouding around them. Natsu opened his eyes in wonderment.

 _I.. I did it, Luce! I controlled the fire!_

 _You sure did._ Lucy kissed his fingers and smiled at him. He gave her his grin, with his tiny canines peeking out. _Good boy._

As Lucy stood up and Natsu ran around in circles screaming in victory, she felt a tug at the edge of the dreamscape. Light and holiness began to seep in the dream, making Lucy clench her jaw and quickly cradled Natsu to her chest.

 _L-Luce?_

 _Ssshh... Natsu, do you know what good boys get for saving me?_ Lucy brushed her nose against his ear, loving it when he shivered in response.

 _What?_ His voice became softer, teeth biting his lower lip in anticipation.

 _They get a very, very, wet dream._

* * *

She crept in the dream, careful to mask her presence. She didn't want to interrupt the flow, her inexperience in handling dreams making her cautious and paranoid. She had only went inside Natsu's dream a couple of times and that was when they were too young to control their wings.

She had wondered where he had went those past few months, he should have been back by the third moon cycle. As he was always at the forefront of the war, she had thought nothing of it. Until she felt the heat and despair from the fragile link she had created when she first entered his nightmare.

It had been so long since he had that nightmare. A raging cycle about how he had accidentally set his home on fire, killing his parents after he had been so excited to show Igneel's gift; a fire dragon's magic. He would weep and weep in the middle of the burning storm. Helpless to take control until she came in and urged him to wake up.

But something was different. Instead of the fire storm he had surrounded himself with, the dream was an empty void. Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

Lisanna was sure she had connected with Natsu using their link and she should have entered the dream a few moments ago.

Standing still, she frowned and closed her eyes, trying to get a feel of their link again.

The temperature went down and goosebumps formed on Lisanna's skin.

Her eyes snapped open and got into a fighting stance, eyes darting around her surroundings.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

Lucy eyed the intruder with mild interest. She had never heard of an angel who could dreamwalk, especially over a distance. That alone showed that either she had a very established link with Natsu or she was powerful enough to create the link herself.

That put Lucy on edge.

Hair as pure as snow framed her beautiful face. Her skin was almost glowing from the holy power she naturally yield. Instead of an armour, she wore a long, peach coloured dress which reached her ankle. She had crept around barefoot, thinking she was stealthy but obviously Lucy had caught on when she entered the dream.

"Show yourself." The angel spoke confidently.

"Who wants to know?" Lucy asked, malice dripping from her voice.

"I am a close friend of this angel, I will not hesitate to defend him. Show yourself."

Oh? Natsu had someone waiting for him back home? Someone who obviously cared enough and had a solid link to feel his despair from across a distance. Someone who was much, purer than Lucy.

Lucy snapped her teeth and stepped forward from the darkness, revealing herself in all her naked glory.

Her wings spread out and the angel took a few steps back in response.

"A _demon?_ You dare breach an angel's mind?" The female spat.

Lucy laughed. "Oh dear me, I don't think it's called a _breach_ if the being in question welcomes my very presence. "

"Natsu would never welcome-"

"Shall I show you?" Lucy cut her off. As she waved her arm towards a black screen, a picture of an adult Natsu and another Lucy were kissing each other, naked, appeared.

The female quickly covered her eyes. "Nice try, demon. Now where's Natsu." She demanded though her voice faltered.

"I just showed you." Lucy replied haughtily. The couple behind her got even more heated together, touching, groping and sounds of approval could be heard.

"That's not even funny, demon. Natsu had no desires for his own brethen, what more of a cursed being!"

"Then why don't you use your precious link with him and feel if it's him?" Lucy sneered.

The angel did just that but her eyes snapped open soon after, face flushing red from the thoughts and desire coursing through Natsu.

"He would never! I know he would never betray us!" The angel flew at Lucy, attempting to attack her but Lucy simply disappeared and appeared behind the angel.

"Tsk. Does it bother you that he did not even desire you?" Lucy mocked while crossing her arms under her generous chest.

"That's not your business, demon. I will make Natsu realise that this is just a deception!" The angel then tried to use her link to Natsu in an attempt to make him realise that it was all a lie.

"You see, the thing about this ' _deception_ ' .." Lucy trailed as she slid near the angel, "is that no matter how close you _think_ you are, if the being in question wants the lie.."

Lucy licked the outer shell of the angel's ear. "There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it."

The angel jerked and tried to slap Lucy but she had already disappeared, laughing at the angel's distress.

"Now begone, angel."

* * *

Lisanna woke up with a start, sweating and gasping for air. The nerve of that fiend!

But the link did not lie. No matter how faint the impressions or thoughts, she was certain they were genuinely from Natsu.

She thought back to when they were young adults and Natsu was asked if he had wanted to pick a partner. He had rejected the idea immediately. Everyone had the impression it was because he had Lisanna.

And Lisanna thought she had him as well.

She clenched her fists thinking, that demon will pay! She must rescue Natsu.

Though she was merely a healer, she had the basic skills to defend herself. But it might not be enough.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes as she decided, she will ask for aid from their fiercest warrior; Titania.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! Sorry to make you wait! I had a mini writer's block and I haven't really finished this chap but I thought I should just post what I have first.

Thank you all for your patience, reviews, follows and favourites! 3

* * *

"Ah!" Natsu let out a shout when Lucy grabbed him and started to suck on his manhood rather vigourously. He knew it was just a dream but the sensations were so real. He struggled to think past the hazy lust and grabbed her hair.

 _So rough, Lucy._ He thought and rested his head back. Somehow the dream had changed from his childhood nightmare to his favourite viewing cliff. The stars were out to play and the moon shone brightly enough to cast light on his demon princess. Below the clouds drifted along, hiding the fiery lairs of the demon horde.

 _Punishment._ She hissed in his mind. She released his manhood abruptly, her hands at the base, wet from her saliva. Her eyes, black with anger and lust, glared at him as she started to lick from the base to top, repeatedly and all around.

Natsu chuckled. If this was punishment, he would gladly make her angry anytime. _For me or you, princess?_

She gave his manhood a squeeze while sliding her hand up, making him jerk forward. _For the angel who has someone waiting patiently at home._

The feeling was amazing. Fire coiled low and sparked his body when she squeezed it. His skin was sensitive and Lucy seemed to know it. Every touch, every action was designed to bring his fire to an almost unbearable peak.

Her golden hair brushed against his inner thighs, her nimble fingers scraped his slick skin.

 _Huh?_ Her snide remark only registered after a moment.

Lucy stood up proudly, her wings opened up as she looked down at him. _White hair? Beautiful and pure?_ Lucy flicked her hand up, causing Natsu to slide and slam against a tree.

 _One of your kind._ She sneered as she stalked forward to him. Unexpectedly, when he was slammed against the tree, there was only a numbing pain. He looked up, biting his lower lip with his hair brushing his eyes.

 _Someone likes rough foreplay huh?_

* * *

Lucy stopped in her tracks, her lips slightly opened as Natsu's face turned feral as he grinned at her, his canines showing.

She shook her head quickly and snapped her teeth. _Don't toy with me, angel. Who is she?_

He lifted his chin a fraction and stared at her with the same hungry stare. _Just who are you talking about?_

Lucy grinded her teeth together. Jealousy boiled within her. Even if she did throw the female out, the fact remained that she was close to Natsu. To think he had someone waiting for him, those feelings which he led her to feel, as if she was special and wanted.. He would pay dearly after she gets her satisfaction from him!

With a flick of her finger, silk ropes appeared behind the tree and wrapped themselves around Natsu's upper body. Lucy roughly grabbed his chin and kissed him desperately.

He kissed back as passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. He tasted just the same, smoky and musky, only muted because he was still dreaming.

Oh, but Lucy could fix that. With a command in her head, she amplified the sensations and feelings for both of them. Natsu jerked under the ropes, his kiss getting sloppy.

 _What did you do?_

 _I just made us feel so much more, Natsu_. She sucked in his tongue and lightly scraped it before biting his lower lip. Lucy then released his chin and took a few steps back.

Both of them were breathing heavily from the onslaught of sensations, and Lucy loved it.

She traced her thigh to her breasts, boldly fondling them, making Natsu slam his head against the tree in frustration. _Dammit, Lucy! These.. these, feelings are crazy!_

Lucy smirked and continued fondling her breasts, squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. She started to pant, just like him, both not immune to the lust coursing rapidly in them. Wetness coated in between legs, dripping to her ankle. The musky scent drifted to both of their noses, making them groan at the same time.

Lucy bit down hard on her lower lip, enjoying the pain it caused to mix with her pleasure. Her tongue slip out to soothe it before nibbling it.

 _Free me, princess. I need to touch you._

Lucy shivered from the husky tone of his voice. She pointedly ignored him and kneeled on the ground, spreading her legs apart. Her left hand continued teasing her breast, her right ghosting to her clit, leaving goosebumps along the way.

She pinched both her clit and nipple hard and she screamed into the dreamscape.

* * *

If Natsu got any harder, he would have burst from the blood rushing violently to his dick.

As she screamed, her head flung back, letting Natsu feast his eyes on her taut neck and body. Skin slick with sweat and her scales seemed to turn a darker shade of red. Her wings spread out and started to relax as she got down from her high.

He swore his heartbeat could be heard from his chest, it was far too loud.

 _Is it my turn now?_ He asked eagerly. As naughty as tying him up was, he preferred to be participating. He wanted to touch her directly and see her shake for him. He wanted to lick and bite her and make her scream her pleasure. For him.

 _No._ She replied hotly.

 _But why, Lucy?_ He whined. He didn't mean to sound like a brat but he really, really wanted to touch her.

She stared at him while she calmed down. The black in her eyes receding as her breathing slowed. After awhile, she spoke softly.

 _Tell me, Natsu. Who can access your mind when you're dreaming?_

Natsu frowned. _Nobody whom I'm aware of. Did something happen?_

She took a long breath and leaned back on her arms. _An angel dreamwalked just after your nightmare. White, short hair. Beautiful, really. Fitting partner for an angel_.

She looked away after the last sentence. Natsu's heart clenched. She looked sad.

He tested the ropes and it was still tight. As much as he needed to pleasure Lucy, he felt another growing need to soothe her. But how to break the ropes?

 _Dreamwalked? Walking in my dreams? Like what you're doing now?_

 _No, it's different for me. I have the ability to manipulate your dreams whereas she can only appear and talk to you._

Natsu tried his best to digest and recall but how could he when Lucy was right infront of him, panting slightly and glistening in all her naked beauty? And the lust still coursing through him, like molten lava..

Conflicted with lust and the need to soothe her, Natsu decided it was best to end the dream. Afterall, it was his dream but clearly Lucy was in control. Natsu grinned.

Aye. She was in a lot of trouble when he wakes up.

* * *

The dream abruptly ended without Lucy realizing it, her eyes blinking rapidly to try and clear her mind of everything.

The moment her mind and senses were back in real time, Natsu was on top of her, his arms caging her head and his body pressing lightly against hers.

His lips hovered just on top of hers as he spoke, "Naughty Lucy, playing with me while I was vulnerable." He brushed his lips with hers as he continued, "Bet you liked tying me up, didn't you?"

Lucy bit his lip softly. "I told you, it was punishment."

Natsu licked her lip in response. "I still don't get you. What did I do?"

Lucy hissed and grabbed his head. The nerve of him to feign innocence!"That angel who dreamwalked? Don't lie to me, angel. She's your partner, right? Why else would she be able to enter your nightmare over a distance if not because both of you have an intimate relationship?!" She yanked his head to the side and punctured his neck. _I will have you._

All reason thrown out the window for the sake of having Natsu all to herself. She didn't care if he liked her, Lucy had to have him. As her fangs tore into his skin and the first drop of divine blood touched her tongue, Lucy's eyes rolled back.

His blood was, amazing. Better than any aphrodisiac she could have concocted from scratch. It rushed in her mouth, sizzling as the holiness of the liquid came into contact with demon flesh. Lucy swallowed a mouthful, savoring the aftertaste of metal. With a hint of spicy. The blood continued to flow, Lucy welcoming it with glee.

 _Luishi_.

His weak voice spoke in her mind, as his hands griping her forearms weakened. Lucy was jolted from her feeding and she quickly lapped at his wound. _Sorry sorry sorry!_

Lucy tore at her wrist with her teeth and quickly slammed against his mouth. _Oh gosh I'm so sorry for being rough but drink!_

* * *

Liquid which reminded him of that idiot Gajeel poured in freely into his mouth. He wanted to puke it out, why would he want to have Gajeel in him? But he was so thirsty and the liquid seemed to quench it. Slowly, the taste gradually reminded him of silk ropes and red scales. Sin and lust. It felt wrong but it somehow filled in the empty places within him.

It tasted of Lucy.

His body jerked, accepting a substance he had never ingested before. It was weird, but it was warm, it was almost familiar.

He licked her wrist, imitating her earlier action. Lucy frowned at him and brought her own wrist back to lick it herself.

 _Don't act as if your saliva has healing properties, angel._

He grinned, no longer feeling light headed.

That is, until the memories hit him like a ton of well sculpted rocks and the last thing he saw was Lucy clutching her own head.

* * *

 _Mama was dead._

 _She didn't know who did it and she didn't know why. Mama was precious, how could they?_

 _Daddy didn't care, he only cared for war._

 _Mira said maybe because Mama looked too much like an angel._

 _Even in death, with her neck snapped into two and her body lying in her own blood. The sides of her mouth turned slightly upwards as if keeping a secret.. She still looked ethereal._

 _Lucy had lain next to her, uncaring for the blood touching her own skin and scales. Maybe she'd looked like Mama too. She didn't mind if she looked like an angel. She didn't mind if they killed her too._

 _Mama was gone. Lucy's all alone._

 _What was Lucy without her Mama?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: GUYSSS WHAT EXCUSE DO I HAVE? NONEEEEEEEEE except i fell sick for two weeks. T_T forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~~

thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! to reviewers for my last chap, i will reply soon! (if i can reply to your account that is.) on with the shooowww!

uhh. after this chap, I believe I will move on to the other couples.. but I am still thinking on how to progress with the plot at the same time. Cos I'm getting bored, aren't you guys too? heh.

* * *

Natsu woke up, gasping. _Mama._

He looked for Lucy, who seemed to wake up just like him, frantically searching for him. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a crushing hug.

Somehow their link had deepened, Natsu able to read her emotions and her chaotic thoughts. That she had experienced his own past and she felt so torn for him. The heartbreak and the pain.. What she was feeling was all for him.

Then, she started to sob. She grabbed him even tighter, her back shook as the tears came. Natsu started to stroke her back and he could feel even his own eyes start to water.

 _I.. I don't know what to say except.. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that._

Natsu didn't know which one of them spoke, their voices seemed to blend together, their thoughts becoming one.

 _This is trippy.._

Lucy gave a dry chuckle. _Tell me about it._

 _This is -_

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Lucy smacked his arm. _Hey!_

Tender emotions poured through their link, their breath hitching at the implications. Natsu brushed her cheek then her tear which had slipped from her eyes. His thumb stroked her shaking lower lip. _You sure you want this, Lucy?_

Tears started to pool again in her eyes. _I don't want to share, Natsu. If.. if she's really your partner, then I would rather-_

 _Lisanna?_

 _Huh?_

Natsu started to laugh, in her face, literally. He didn't mean to be rude but it was so, absurd. He had picked up Lisanna's image in Lucy's mind when she stumbled in his dream. Oh yeah, he forgot she could do that.

 _I see her like a sister, Luce. Why would I want to mate with my sister?_

* * *

Relief and happiness filled her, her spirit soaring knowing Natsu didn't have anyone he wanted as a mate.

 _Except for you._ His voice brushed against her mind. His fingers touched her cheeks tenderly as if to prove his point.

Tenderly. Lucy could barely believe it. _Are you sure, angel? Not going to play coy with me? Test my limits?_

 _Yeah. If I change my mind, I'll let you know._

Lucy could feel his sincerity despite his teasing. Exchanging their blood had opened up each other's mind to each other, not even bothering to hide anything at all; their past, present and hope for the future.

Natsu's dream for his future.

Lucy's eyes widened. _You're a renegade._

 _Yes._ His eyes hardened, his grip tightened. _This war is.. pointless, Luce. We kill and kill and kill... all in the name of what? Our Creator? Did He create demons just to be put down by us? Did He create angels to kill demons for the fun of it? What is our true purpose? Isn't it to worship Him? To glorify Him? How is waging a war glorifying Him? The Dominions never grant me an audience, even though I was one of the top generals, when I grew tired fighting a war with no end goal._

 _Each freaking day, Luce. Each day. I wake up, kill and sleep. The next day, I repeat the same thing for whatever reason they feel like it. Sure, I was ecstatic being a general. But, if it meant being a killing tool, then I don't want anything to do with them or the war._

 _I.. I chose to turn my back. Turn my back on my friends and my adopted family. It was so hard but they didn't see it. They didn't see the lie which the Dominions feed us. If our Creator is a being with so much love and mercy, would He have wanted this war in His name? I understand if it was because the demons did something unforgivable like, I don't know, poison the Holy Fountain, but to kill them because they're damned? I don't get it. Wouldn't He have wanted us to finally put the matter behind us and call it a truce?_

 _I've seen your mind, Luce. You think the same, right? That this war is getting us nowhere._ Natsu grabbed both of her hands and pleaded with his eyes, his voice. _Come with me, Luce. We'd build a better place. Just you and I. And with some of my brethren. But I'm not sharing._

* * *

Besides turning his back as one of the lead general, Natsu was asking a demon princess to be his mate and run away with him. Was he being too impulsive and rash?

Would he rather stay in a place where his heart no longer stays and feel a part of him die every single time he kills until there is nothing left of him?

Where would they stay? Would both sides hunt them down like animals?

The thought of anyone hurting his Lucy made his fire flare. No one touch Lucy and live to tell the tale, Natsu would make sure of that.

 _Your Lucy?_

"Yes, mine. My mate." He leaned forward to kiss her. "My partner. If you would have me."

"You're crazy." Natsu grinned. She could say all the things about him, he knew what she truly felt and think. She was equally nuts. With and about him.

"Forever?"

"Angel, you'd have to do better than question me to get rid of me." Lucy hugged Natsu, lightly scraping her teeth against his chest.

Welcoming the shiver that came from her action, Natsu kissed her forehead. "Aye, it's forever for me too."

* * *

"After I've secured my friends, we escape. The next full moon is in two days. We will go then."

"There is no need to 'secure' them. My sisters are taking good care of your friends."

"Define good care."

"Limbs still attached and breathing."

"Uhuh."

"Such a mother! I cannot freely bring you around but.." Lucy tapped her head. "I can definitely bring you in our mind link."

"Huh. Later then. I have a demon to 'punish'."

Natsu pulled her legs and placed them on his shoulders. "Just what- _oh_."

Lucy was silenced by his tongue on her clit. Not that she was complaining. He flicked it and then he sucked lightly on it. _I'm stinky, Natsu._

 _Does it look like I care? Weirdo._ As he increased his sucking, he lightly traced outside of her vagina, lubricating it with his saliva. Her legs squeezed his head as he started to poke inside with his finger.

Lucy tried her best to not give in to the feelings but his pleasure through their link made it difficult for her to ignore. _Ah!_

 _Why didn't you bite me sooner, Luce? All these emotions from you, just feed my pleasure._

 _I was being considerate._ His fingers pushed in harshly, as if to scold her. Her body jerked from the delicious intrusion, her breathing became harsh and her moans started to fill the room.

Natsu dragged his finger out, loving the way her walls clenched and relaxed around it. He slowly added another finger while he lovingly sucked on her pink nub. He continued pumping in and out, increasing the pace as Lucy's moans got louder. And sexier.

Lucy thrashed her head about, her fingers desperately trying to find some sort of anchor. "Please!"

 _Ahh..Is my princess begging me?_

Lucy whimpered, his voice stroked against her mind and his fingers pumping into her hole. _Don't be a bully and let me come!_

Natsu let out a harsh laugh and abruptly replaced his fingers with his tongue. At the same time he flicked it, he pinched her clit and was rewarded by the delicious liquid gushing from her.

Her cry of pleasure rang throughout the encampment, making the other demons smirk. The High Sin of Lust was definitely making full use of her hostage.

* * *

So caught up were they in each other's embrace and thoughts that they had missed the black sliver that disappeared across the room. It ran back to it's master, whispering the progress of the demon princess with her angel hostage.

As a tongue shot out to lick black painted lips, the master spoke, "Ahhh... Such purity.. What a waste of a demon body."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: AHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I wrote a freaking lot for this part! so i posted the first part here cos really, i don't like massive chaps... okay sorry that's just me hoho.

welllllls.. i hope you guys enjoy this! thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs! 3

to guest: (cos i cant reply via pm) hehe! thank you! im better now and i hope i stay that way lol! hope you enjoy this chap!

btw, i realised, when i read all my prev chaps, oh man the spelling and grammar were *cringe*.. yeah. i apologise...

* * *

Laxus licked Mira's lower lip, asking silently for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue quickly dove in to meet hers. A jolt went through his body from the contact and he could feel bits of his lightning through her, amplifying the sensation.

 _You taste so damn good, Mira._ He groaned in delight. Sweet and warm. It had been too long since he had kissed another. His hands slid around to grab her behind and pulled her closer to him.

 _You taste amazing too, Laxus._ Mira sighed into their kiss. Her tongue softly lapped his, and his mirrored the same. Their teeth hit each other as they grew desperate from the kiss.

He grasped her shoulder as he gasped. Mira looked at him with hooded eyes, her tongue shot out to lick her lower lip. _Too amazing to be true._

They grinded together, lost in their own motions when the most obnoxious voice rang through their mind link.

 _LAAAXUUUUSSSS YA BIG PERV! WATCHA DOIN SNOGGING A DEMON EYY?_

Laxus abruptly pulled away from Mira, hissing. _Natsu?_

 _That's right! This mind link is super neat! Ooh! Laxus got a boner!_

The annoying shit started to cackle until Mira gave a loud growl.

 _Who dares disturb us?_

A squeak sounded and another voice joined to hush Natsu. _Mira! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt. W-we can always come back another time.._

 _The hell we are! The snogging can wait! Laxus, meet us in Lucy's room when the moon is full. We're going to continue our journey._

 _Us?_ Laxus frowned.

 _Yeah! Me and Luce!_

 _WHAT?!_

* * *

Both Mira and Laxus had shouted internally, feeling Lucy and Natsu cringe at the same time. Natsu had sheepishly admitted he wanted Lucy as his mate and the feeling was mutual. Thus, he was going to 'kidnap' the princess and bring her on their journey.

Natsu was definitely going insane. Maybe being top general had done it. Or maybe not seeing Igneel was the final straw.

 _You nuts, Natsu? Do you want the whole demon army hunting us down?!_

 _Ahh. Do not worry. Father wouldn't bother wasting his resources on a demon like me._ The soft voice of Lucy wavered through their link. She tried to hide it, but even Laxus could feel the sad acceptance from her. Even from Mira.

 _Lucy._ Mira projected an image of her stroking Lucy's hair. Golden strands reminding him of the High Heavens flashed through the link, but even if it was just an image, he could feel that the strands had lost their glow.

 _Since your dad's an idiot who doesn't know how to value a gem like you, I get to keep you!_

 _K-keep?! I'm not a thing, angel!_

Laxus rolled his eyes as he heard them bantering. Natsu was less annoying before; having lost his will and interest in life itself. Drained, almost like an empty shell.

But he would rather the fire brat be an annoying shit than a lifeless being.

Mira snuggled nearer to him, smiling up at him. _You llllliiikeee him._

 _Get out of my head, Mira._

 _LuLuu!_ Another voice joined in.

 _Levy?_

* * *

A small demoness had appeared in their link, reminding him of the blue fairies back at home. Tiny, squeaky and fiery.

She had burst in with tons of energy, struggling with effort to calm down so she could try to explain things.

Mira had briefly mentioned that Levy was the High Sin of Greed, consume with the need to devour as much knowledge as she could. Until the curse hit her like a freight train. The curse of foresight.

 _Levy, so you're saying, another being spoke to Gajeel while you received the vision? The being spoke of a, what?_

 _It spoke of the Worldstone. The diamond eye of the great Warrior, Anu. The angels protect it from the demons else they corrupt it for their own purpose._

 _Wait, what? We do?_ Natsu spoke.

Y _es. The war between Anu and the Dragon happened during the beginning of time. Anu left his eye behind. What became him, noone knows for sure. The demons fought the angels for ownership of the diamond eye. I'm not so sure of what the eye can do actually. The books here are so vague with it's purpose._

 _It can create and destroy. Whatever the being wishes, the eye grants. The heart must be good, else it destroys your very soul._

 _Lu, you know what it does?_

 _I-I don't know how I know. I just- Nevermind._

Silence followed after her sentence, each being lost in their own thoughts.

Laxus was the first to break it. _If it destroys a being with an evil heart, why do we need to protect it though? The demons steal it and try to destroy something with an evil intent, the stone destroys them back._

 _The demons could probably find a way to use it. Never underestimate a desperate, cunning mind._ Mira lightly tapped his cheek in answer.

 _Or.. the angels might want to use it for themselves._ Natsu whispered.

 _Boy, first you turn your back on them. Now you're insinuating they're up to no good?_

 _Heh. Maybe. Doesn't matter, does it? At least now we know our purpose. Hey Lev! Tell Metalhead to meet in Lucy's room in two days. We're heading out._ With that, both him and Lucy disappeared from the link before Laxus could interrogate him.

He sighed. He bet that fire brat was probably having an internal battle again about life and refused to think about it where the others could pick it up. Deciding to let it slide, he thought about Gajeel.

Before Laxus could try to ask Levy about Gajeel, Mira spoke first.

 _Levy. How are things with Gajeel? Are you taking extremely good care of your guest?_

 _W-what?! Why would I need to take extra care for a rude oaf! Hmmph!_ As if insulted with the very idea of Gajeel, Levy disappeared as well.

 _Uhhh. Right_. Laxus scratched the back of his neck. He had picked up traces of attraction to the metal bending angel from the little demon. She was probably aware that it was harder to control those feelings in a mind link and escaped as soon as she can. But he was curious about Gajeel. Was his leg okay?

Mira loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. _You can worry about the others later._ She started to lightly kiss him and hummed. _Now, where were we?_

* * *

Mira was still reeling from the fact that Lucy had agreed to being a partner to an aingeal and escaping with him. Lucy was willing to give up her place as a demon princess and play mate with someone who she had just met! Was it for fun or dare Mira say, love?

 _Probably the latter._ Laxus stopped the kiss to look at her. "I don't want to kiss while you're thinking about something else, Mira."

"But that's ridiculous! Is that kind of love that strong that you'd want to give up what you have just to stay by that person? She just met Natsu, for goodness sake!"

Laxus studied her. Feeling uncomfortable, Mira quickly put up her mind barriers to prevent Laxus from poking in her mind.

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. "I know I said I didn't like the idea of poking around another's mind so freely but somehow, what you just did, pissed me off." Mira looked away, jaw clenching as well, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I would have thought we would never keep things from each other."

Mira whipped her head back to him. Searching his face for some sort of indication that he was just joking.

"I'm not."

Mira frowned and quickly removed herself from his lap. She walked backwards, facing him while her breathing started to get faster and heavier.

"And what claim do you have over me, thinking I cannot keep things from you?" Mira could feel her skin rippling. She desperately tried to grab a hold of her emotions before it made her turn into something less, appealing.

"I don't, Mira. But I would like to." Her breath hitched and she felt her scales appear. "And I would like for you to claim me as well."

Her feet morphed back to ones with claws and her tail grew out, tearing her dress. Her fangs grew out, pricking her lower lip. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

* * *

Laxus stood up and started to walk towards Mira but she put up her scaled hands in front of her, demanding him to stop. "Take another step, and that'll be your last."

To say he was confused was such an understatement. They were fine before, heck she even comforted him! They kissed! They had basked in each other's mind, absorbing each other's very soul!

Just how, was that not intimate enough for her not to make a claim? Not enough to commit to each other?

"JUST STOP THAT! YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST!"

Laxus felt his anger rise to her words and her reaction. His wings flared out behind him, his lightning sparked from his hands. "I bared my soul, my mind to you and you reject the very idea of us?"

"Just because I read your mind doesn't give you exclusive access to me!"

His lightning flared and thunder boomed outside the building. "So you're saying what we just did, everything, meant nothing to you?"

* * *

Oh no no no, just NO! Mira hated, _hated_ that Laxus freely let his emotions be felt through their link. She welcomed it before, but not now. Not now when it could mean everything.

His desire, his despair and his -oh dear- intent to fix whatever was wrong and make her his.

"You can't, Laxus. I'm a demon. Look at me."

He cocked his head at her. Eyes hardening as he caught on."I've been looking since I woke up."

"No, that was before I had scales, claws and a tail! Look at me!" She yanked her dress further up to show her scales on her lower body. Her tail moved from side to side, agitation building even higher.

"Like I said, I've been looking since I woke up." He took two steps towards her and Mira hissed. She leaped the distance and tackled the blonde angel.

Laxus didn't bother to put up a fight. He let himself fall and grabbed her thighs. Mira quickly tried to pry his hands from her but he held on fast. "I know what you look like before and I'm perfectly aware you're a demon."

"You can't, Laxus." Tears pooled in her eyes, her hands losing their energy to pry his hands from touching her.

"Tell me."

"Because I'm a murderer. I killed my own sister."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: wooo early update! aha. anyway, a few things:**

 **\- will reply reviews here instead cos it's easier and I don't wanna annoy you guys by replying via PM.**

 **\- the first chunk of the story is somewhat like a song fic? Control by Halsey. : watch?v=jGALaVgwdc0 &index=3&list=FLArG8-PLFad-_I-k_qnnSqA**

 **\- I already forgot the next point.**

 **\- oh ya, a HUGE THANK YOU AND LOVE TO ALL REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS (?) *HUGS***

Leahcar-Soutaichou : woooooo that chap gave me a headache ahah! glad i got to make you laugh! Hmmm.. Gray's well... ;)

An Amber Pen : woohoo! glad to know you liked it! ehe! thank you!

* * *

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

A demoness born out of fire and anger. Snow hair betrayed her wrath that pooled deep within. Her power was immeasurable, capable of laying the angels' armies and weapons to waste in mere seconds.

When the enemy sees her, they call their highest generals to battle and only a mere few emerged victorious. But only once.

 _The house was awake_

 _With shadows and monsters_

 _The hallways they echoed and groaned_

The curse of wrath calls upon the deepest and ugliest beings, screaming for revenge, for the injustice done to them. Settling within a body, an instrument for them to wage war.

Only she was strong and old enough to control and not succumb to their whispers. She gave them the means and they grant her their power.

Papa was beyond ecstatic. Finally, finally. There was a demon capable of wielding the curse.

 _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_

 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me."_

But even the strong break.

As time passed, the beings preferred to stay. They have grown accustomed to using her as a tool for their own anger.

MiraJane was no longer alone in her own mind.

 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_

 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

Mira had a younger full blooded sister who had the same snow white hair. Skin as soft and supple as hers.

Except she was weaker, prone to sickness. Mira was her only friend and Dianna was her best friend.

Day after day, Mira lied what the outside world was like. The beauty and wonders she had fabricated just to see the smile and twinkle in Dianna's eyes.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

The voices grew louder and more insistent. They whisper of revenge, the thirst.

The _need_ to kill.

 _I paced around for hours on empty_

 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

 _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_

 _I turned all the mirrors around_

When she unleashed their power, even the demons cower in fear. There was no stopping her, not until the thirst was quenched.

Even after the enemy was destroyed, she - they - turned to the demons and began to rip all of them apart.

Limb from limb. Skin from skin.

The land dyed red and it was as far as the eye can see.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

Dianna was dying. Mira could see it. If Mira could see it, so could they.

Papa wouldn't even bother visiting her, she was useless to him.

Mira would stare and sob while she slept. How was there no cure? What if there was but they were too focused on the war to move forward?

 _Drink her!_

 _You will get out of my head this instant._ Mira hissed.

They laughed. _You're only doing her a favor. Why do you prolong her suffering?_

 _And all the kids cried out,_

 _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_

"I know you can Mira! You have to! There is no point in me living anymore!"

"How dare you! Do I not mean anything to you?" Mira threw a bookcase across the room as she stared Dianna down.

"It's because you mean so much to me, I ask you to do this!" Dianna struggled to get up but her arm wasn't strong and she almost fell if not for Mira rushing to her side.

Dianna looked into Mira's eyes and stroked her cheek with a shaking hand. She whispered, "I have heard of our half-siblings, sister. Papa is bringing us all together. You will not be alone."

"But I only want you." Mira couldn't take it, she let her tears fall.

"Silly girl. I won't let you waste your life away on me. The world is barren from the war, is it not?"

Mira nodded slightly. She wasn't surprised Dianna figured out her lies. She was sick, not stupid.

"It is barren but only if you let it be, sister. You have the power to move beyond the Eternal Conflict. I know you do. I know you desperately want to."

"Let me free you from me, please."

"I love you."

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?_

The deed was done. The voices had wanted to kill by strangulation just to see the struggle but Mira sought out her strength to defy them. She did it cleanly and swiftly. She could do it, for Dianna.

At least, that's what she tried to tell herself at night.

 _I'm well acquainted_

 _With villains that live in my bed_

 _They beg me to write them_

 _So they'll never die when I'm dead_

Mira was alone but in her mind there was almost no peace. She sought out blood to quiet them but it only worked for awhile.

At night when they decide to entertain themselves, images of Dianna and what could have been played in her mind. Taunts of how Mira was too lazy to find a cure, of how she was too weak to succumb to the thirst and kill her only sister. That she was _just like them_.

Like an endless loop.

Again, again, and again.

 _And I've grown familiar_

 _With villains that live in my head_

 _They beg me to write them_

 _So I'll never die when I'm dead_

* * *

"I have grown accustomed to silencing and controlling them that it's almost natural. As if they were a part of me to begin with. That is why you were unable to sense them."

Mira cradled Laxus' cheek. "I cannot be with you if even I cannot predict what and how they will react."

"Ridiculous, it's been so long, Mira."

She smiled sadly at him before letting him go. "And I still see Dianna's face even after all this time."

"That's why you didn't let me in fully. All that crack about wanting to see how was my thought process? It was all you, wasn't it?"

"I-"

 _Let me in._

"It's not a game to prove your manly parts, Laxus!" Mira stood up, glaring at him. "You do not take a chance with my mind!"

She stomped out of the room, making sure to hit Laxus with her tail on her way out. Sighing, Laxus covered his face with his hands. Maybe he should kidnap her too.

* * *

The four angels landed silently a distance away from the massive camp.

"You would have thought that they would at least _try_ to not be so obvious."

"Well, none of us had known about this if not for Lisanna."

"I would have known! I was just busy!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What did you say?!"

"Silence!" The two instantly stopped bickering at the command. "Focus, you fools. Your pettiness could have caused the enemy to find us!"

The two angels solemnly nodded and muttered a quick apology. "Sorry, Erza." They looked to the camp and said, "Just give us the word to attack."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Dear all, I apologize for the extremely late update.. I'm going through a divorce so I plead with you to be patient with me.. I have no intention to let go of this story just yet so yes, I will still update it. though it might be slower than my usual updates. once again, sorry and thank you for the favourites, reviews and also followers! Know that you guys truly keep me going. :)

also, this chap is a bit shorter as well. sorry :(

An Amber Pen: Definitely..! thank you, I will! :)

DIGIKO12: aahhah we will see... no worries dear, and that's great to know! hope you will enjoy the next chaps til the end!

: OH DEAR ME SENPAIIII YOU NOTICED ME XD actually yes, I do think it will be so much, hotter as a PWP. but sadly, I absolutely suck at those. really.. hope you enjoy the rest!

* * *

Red hair filled his vision. He was never a poet, but those beautiful strands made him wish he was one. He had the sudden urge to create many of those poems.

He couldn't see her figure through the armour she donned but he didn't care. She oozed confidence and that was the sexiest thing a female could ever have.

Pity she was an enemy.

* * *

Erza Scarlet was never one to bother with stealth. She would rather burst in with her weapons blazing with Natsu's fire and attack every being who dared to even lock eyes with her. Yeah, call her vain, but she absolutely loved how Natsu could make his fire complement her hair while she attacked. He would groan and grumble how she would waste his fire in such a frivolous way but a glare would shut him up instantly.

That idiot. Why'd he go and get himself captured by the Sins of all the demon factions?

"Erza, we have a problem." Rogue spoke. His jaw was set, his eyes direct.

"What could possibly be worse?"

"I just sent a few of my shadows to get a feel of the place and the size of a potential disaster." He gulped before continuing. "The whole family of Sins are here.. and so are Gajeel, Laxus and Gray."

"Those bloody idiots!"

* * *

After injuring a nearby rock to release her anger, Erza took a deep breath and decided to continue with the rescue. No way was she going to leave her comrades in the hands of those beasts any longer. Hopefully, all of them could leave the place alive and intact.

A masculine laugh broke her thoughts. A laugh which belonged to neither of her two friends who took up the stance to defend their healer, Lisanna.

"Alive? Maybe. Intact? Well.. I'm not so sure about that." A lone figure appeared clad in black robes. His face was covered by his shaggy blue hair but Erza could almost make out a tattoo on his face.

As he combed his hair back with his hand, Erza almost cried out. "Je-Jellal?"

The male's eyes widened and he almost faltered before narrowing his eyes. "I don't know how you knew my name but that's not going to matter." He raised his hands, muttering and the clouds turned grey and ominous.

"Rogue,Sting! Take her and go! Bring them back!"

"B-but-"

"GO!"

Erza didn't bother to check if they did. The blinding light of the heavens was too fast for her to do so.

* * *

Juvia sat cross legged a few distance away from Gray. Content to just bask in his presence.

"Juvia! Come on! We can't keep on shouting to each other!" Ahhh. Even his raised voice made her come alive!

"Juvia loves you too!" Blood rushed to her cheek as she proclaimed her love for the umpteenth time since she woke up from embarrassingly fainting.

"That's not what I said and you know it!" He gave a huff and ruffled his raven hair. He stood up, his chest bare leaving only his lower amour on. Oh dear, what would Juvia sacrifice just to be one of those water droplets dripping from his hair to fall on his shoulder to his chiseled chest.. to run across every single ridge and... and... finally disappearing into the great unknown!

Oh dear, he's walking towards her! Juvia shrieked and turned around to swim deeper into her pool. Before she could, strong arms captured her from behind, making her blood rushed higher up to her head.

"No more running, Juvia." She gave a little scream as his voice whispered into her ear.

He turned her around and locked her close to his-his... naked chest!

Oh dear father, had she found the One?

* * *

Ignoring her generous chest pressed tightly against his took almost all of his control. Juvia was panting slightly and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips had opened slightly and it made Gray wonder, what would she taste like?

He slowly leaned in unconsciously, their breaths mingling. Gray swore he could almost taste seawater on his tongue.

His eyes quickly looked to hers, which were tightly shut. "Scared?" He whispered. Was his voice always that husky?

She nodded her head vigorously, her blue curls bouncing together. "Don't worry, I won't bite.." He closed the distance and kissed her, his tongue went inside her moist mouth and flicked against her tongue.

He didn't mind the taste of seawater anymore.

He gave slow flicks and traced her mouth as he ended the kiss. He then lightly nibbled her lower lip and released it.

He gave her a grin as he spoke,"Not yet anyway."

* * *

"Woah Gray! Didn't take you for the aggressive type!"

Juvia was so going to kill the angel who dared-huh? Where did he come from?

"Sting?" Her beloved's -no her fiance!- voice was filled with surprise and shame. Juvia's heart sank a bit. Was he ashamed he kissed her?

The newcomer gave a chuckle and smirked. "The one and only." He bowed. Juvia decided she was going to ram him.

Before she could do that though, Gray ushered her behind him and held her arm with his hand.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you home, Gray."

* * *

Laxus sat cross legged on the floor wondering where Mira could have went. He wasn't kidding when he somewhat wanted to claim her. Rubbing his face tiredly, he thought he prolly messed it up.

She had deliberately shut him out of her mind so he couldn't seek her. He could risk going out of her lair and get ambushed or he could try and be patient and wait for her.

"Laxus?"

He whipped his head head around, beyond surprised to find the angels' prominent healer standing just across him.

"Lisanna? The hell?"

"Don't associate my name with the damned realm, Laxus!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to rescue Natsu but turns out you whole lot were stuck here! No more babbling, let's go!" She seemingly pulled a shadow from her feet and made it longer.

It smelled like Rogue.

"I'm not-"

"Laxus?"

* * *

Lisanna quickly stood infront of Laxus, her hands quickly working on the shadow to let Laxus pass. His manly self would most likely bristle at the thought of a female trying to defend him, but she couldn't waste any time on measly matters.

A female demon had stepped in, her aura bigger and more vicious than the demon in Natsu's dream. However, the moment she laid her eyes on Lisanna, her whole being froze, her eyes watering.

"Di-Dianna?" The demon then transformed into a female, almost similar, dare she say, to an angel.

Lisanna frowned. She had never met the demon before but the female made it seemed like she was seeing a long lost friend. Or sister.

"Mira she's- "

"I've missed you so much, Dianna." The female frowned and her tears fell.

* * *

It happened so fast, Laxus had no time to respond. Mira stepped forward and Lisanna flung the shadow over their heads to swallow both him and her.

The last thing he saw was Mira's anguished face, her hand outstretched to grab them but they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HEY GUISE ME IS BACK AFTER AWHILE DID YA MISS MEEEEE~~~~~ hais... updates will still take awhile but fret not! here is the next chappie howhowhowhow**

 **I tried my best to put in more so it didn't feel rushed, cos I was excited because everyone's fighting each other! (somewhat) so please excuse any abruptness jyeahhh**

An Amber Pen: thank you so much, I really appreciate your understanding.. :) ehehhe thank you once more and I hope you enjoy this next one!

Wynterlace: hohoho thank you so much!

* * *

She was acting a bit, weirder. Gajeel didn't quite understand it though. Ever since she had blocked the mind talk thingy with her sisters, she blushed if he was just slightly invading her space. She would stammer and shove him back, which made Gajeel want to inch in closer again and they do this kind of weird dance of pushing and inching and pushing -

"Gajeel! I said, too close!" Levy shrieked and again, shove him away. He rolled his eyes.

"Not my-" He stopped as a very familiar smell wafted to him. He'd know that stench anywhere. Gajeel stood up, held Levy's hand to stop her from escaping and growled. "Rogue."

* * *

He had tried his best to be as discreet as he could. One would think it would come naturally to him but he was so far off, it was laughable to think he inherited the shadow dragon. Rogue, even in his shadow form could never control his stench from another being with heightened senses, knock things or beings and couldn't even silent his movements.

It was a wonder he was able to sneak in earlier and learnt of the situation his brethren were in. Almost as if someone had helped him to mask his very presence..

He will ponder on that later. For now..

"Gajeel." He rasped. He walked out of the wall, making a small being shriek out of fear. His eyebrow raised, was Gajeel shielding the enemy?

Gajeel had pushed Levy behind him and braced his feet apart. But, Rogue's not the enemy..

"Let's go, Gajeel. I came here to save you."

"Ain't going back. Didn't ask to be saved." He bared his fangs at Rogue, his muscles tensed and his whole body looked ready to attack.

Rogue had learnt earlier from Lisanna that a demon had cast a spell on Natsu, making him prisoner of her perversions. Maybe it was the same with Gajeel?

Rogue had no experience with spells, especially of the dark sort. Again, laughable, as his shadow powers was definitely of darkness. That shadow dragon really picked the wrong angel to inherit his power.

The other way was to sneak up on Gajeel and swallow him in Rogue's shadows. But Gajeel was on his guard and unless Rogue masked his stench, his very movement, he won't be able to start the rescue.

Unless.. Rogue saw the being behind Gajeel peeked at Rogue.

Yes, she would do nicely.

* * *

Gray had never hated Sting. Just, tolerated his presence like one would with an annoying half-cousin. Loud, arrogant and not admitting his weaknesses. Almost as bad as Natsu.

But Sting, had the cheek to stand there, after interrupting the best kiss Gray had in ages, without a look of remorse. Even when Gray had gathered his courage to kiss Juvia!

Her taste lingered on his lips, making Gray yearn for her again. Such sweetness and saltiness..

"C'mon Gray. Can't you see that's a demon? Sure she looks mighty fine but a demon nonetheless. Let's go home, brother."

Gray snapped his teeth in anger, making Sting flinch. The nerve of the dirtbag to talk about her as if she was some kind of tool!

Sting shook off his shock and stood firm. "You leave me no choice."

Sting shot a beam of pure light which went through Gray's chest and hit Juvia who was standing directly behind him. Her cry of pain made Gray turned to her in frantic, his back facing Sting.

He tried to reach for her but darkness enveloped his whole being. Understanding dawned on him; Sting had pulled Rogue's shadow over them. Not caring about the consequences and if Sting will question him, Gray turned and punched the light out of the angel.

* * *

Laxus stared at nothing.

Trapped in Rogue's shadow prison until he deem Laxus was not 'mad' enough to run after Mira. Lisanna claimed Natsu was trapped in a web of deceit by a demon and thought Laxus was the same too. She had ordered Rogue to let her pass while Laxus was to sit there and reflect.

He had reflected all right, and regret was the only dominant thing that came out. Regret that he had not stayed, regret he had not pushed for them to escape sooner. Regret he had not continued kissing her. Regret he had not bothered to be careful with her mind.

A body swept past him, interrupting his thoughts. A second body stalked towards the first, intent on punishing the first. The temperature dropped almost abruptly and Laxus quickly grabbed the angel. Instantly, his hand was numb as it made contact with Gray's shoulder.

"Relax Gray. Think of Natsu." He whispered. That was the other thought that lingered in his mind. Seeing how their brethren had launched a rescue plan, Laxus and the others have to be careful of what they say. If they were being 'rescued' and sent back to the High Heavens, they would have a lot of explaining to do. And admitting getting ambushed while they were escaping the war and ultimately turning their backs on their brethren was definitely out of the question.

Gray relaxed but his fists were still clenched.

"Lisanna was right! You idiots! Snap out of it!" Sting quickly stood up and wiped his mouth. " I don't know how much more-" Sting stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. "Yuki?"

Without bothering to finish his words, Sting passed through the shadow and disappeared.

Heaving a sigh, Gray turned to look at Laxus. "You got a plan?"

"Nope." He sat down. "Might as well get comfortable."

* * *

The moment that stinky shadowy bastard dared to send a small shadow to creep behind Levy and took her hostage, Gajeel snapped.

Nobody can have her, _none but him_.

He let the metal dragon take over, metal scales forming over his skin and his wings became blades. He let out a roar and the pungent smell of fear hit his nose.

That's right, even shadows should fear him.

He lunged straight for Rogue, only to find himself enter an empty void.

He stopped abruptly, trying to smell Rogue and Levy but all he got was, just emptiness. Gajeel roared but his roar didn't bounce back, indicating the space was endless.

 _Well, shit._ He turned around and around, clawing at anything and anywhere. His hearbeat sped up, his blood getting pumped faster.

"LEVY!"

* * *

"GAJEEL! OH SHIT WHERE DID HE GO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Forgetting she was a hostage, Levy swirled and kicked Rogue's stomach. The feel of flesh hitting her heel was almost satisfying. Almost.

Rogue doubled over and held up a hand, "That- that wasn't me."

Levy frowned. Angels don't lie, do they? Before she could question further, one of Levy's hated noises interrupted her. A seemingly innocent, emptying stomach inducing giggle.

Minerva Orland, the High Sin of Gluttony, had entered Levy's lair.

"No worries, luv. I'm keeping him safe, just for you." She blew a kiss to Levy, which she pointedly ignored. "Give him back, Minerva! He isn't one of your playthings."

Minerva laughed while tilting her head. "Oh dear me. Playthings?" She slithered closer. Levy spared a glance back to the angel Gajeel had called 'Rogue'. She didn't see them as enemies but he might think otherwise. However, with Minerva prowling closer, he was definitely the lesser of two evils. If she could call an angel evil, that is. Levy took a step back and hissed. "Give. Him. Back."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all! woooow... 2017 just went by just like that, no? :D I hope you all are well.. :) thank you once more for being patient with me, and love you all for the reviews, follows and fav!**

 **An Amber Pen: I'm happy to be back! ;) eheh yeah! here you go with my latest chap!**

 **Mars: Thank you so much! Hope you continue to love this!**

 **slight lime ahead ahoy! hehhh. (i will get to full lemon soon. maybe. ehhehehehehehe)**

* * *

The tiny thing was lethal! Rogue was still struggling to stand up straight after her kick, even when a new demoness had joined them. A new.. oh, was that intoxicating smell coming from her? Rogue clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply. Greedily.

He had never smelled anything like that before, not even in the deepest parts of the Gardens of the High Heavens. And Rogue had certainly gone deep with the help of his own powers. He looked up, and the demoness looked even more exquisite.

Long, black hair with braids adorning her heart shape face. Her ebony horns jutted out in a crescent shape on her head. Slanted eyes showing her amusement and her ruby red lips were pouting. As Rogue's eyes traveled down her body, his blush deepened. Black cloth wound around her neck to drape down her generous chest, to wrap itself around her hips and left to drape down her beautiful thighs.

An extremely foreign and delicious feeling tingled in his lower parts. He was.. aroused?

* * *

Minerva could smell the dark angel's desire, musky and dark. Oh it was stirring her own desire as well..

She had tuned out her sister's hissing and snarling to focus on him. He wore long, black and ragged robes unlike his comrades, them preferring those flashy armor. But she knew a lean and toned body hid underneath those rags. She had managed to lightly touch him when she helped him earlier on..

Levy jumped to attack with her claws and fangs but Minerva merely swiped her hand to hold Levy in mid-air. Without looking away from the angel, she spoke, "I have absolutely no interest in your mate, sister. That metal lug stinks and has no manners whatsoever. I am doing you a favour. Be grateful." Levy snarled in answer before Minerva made her disappear from the room.

Only the sound of the angel's heavy breathing could be heard. Minerva licked her lips and covered the distance in seconds to stand directly infront of him. She caged him in with her hands and her own interest peaked when his eyes dilated in response. Minerva leaned in, resting her chest lightly on his and purred, "Afraid?"

* * *

Rogue could feel his body warming up in response, his desire evident from the bulge below but shame warred inside. How could he be attracted to a demon? But when she leaned in, making him gulp in her delicious scent and felt her chest scraping against his, he let desire wash him over, ridding the shame and the pain of that little one's kick.

"N-No." Why was he stammering?! He wasn't afraid of the enemy!

"Hmmm..." She purred, licked his neck and bit down lightly.

"Ah!" As Rogue jerked, the demon leaned in fully and stroked his manhood with her thigh. Shit, that felt good..

He could feel her heated breathing on his neck, her scent thickened in the air. She grabbed one of his hands and directed it to her lower region. What was he supposed-

His thoughts stopped mid-way, his mouth went dry as he tentatively stroked her wet folds. The demon whined, licked him harder and rubbed against him more forcefully. She grew even wetter as he grew bolder and stroked her with more pressure.

The sounds of her fluids and his stroking, mixed with their breathing and moans filled the room. A haze filled Rogue's mind.

But when she bit and drew blood from his neck, the haze cleared and panic raced through him.

"No!" He pushed her off and cupped his wound. "W-what, what did you do?!"

The demoness fell to the floor, her eyes wide. "Y-you.. you didn't like it?"

Rogue frowned. Her attitude had changed from a confident, sexy demoness to an anxious and hesitant being. "You attacked me!"

* * *

"It wasn't an attack, you buffoon!" Irritation spiked, covering her anxiety and nervousness. Minerva had _never_ bitten an angel before. But she had observed her sisters and their hostages and they had never reacted like how the shadow angel was reacting.

Did... did she do it wrong? Did she read it wrongly? Her eyes tracked his blood running down, her tongue licking some of it from her lips. His eyes honed in on her tongue.

His feelings hit her as her body took in the holy blood. Hot, spicy, smoky. The liquid burned her. And she loved it.

He was, confused. And afraid. But desire was still present. Maybe, maybe she wasn't wrong.

"Let me heal that for you. In exchange, I'll let you drink a bit of mine."

"And how would that benefit me?!"

"You will see."

As she rearranged her legs so she could stand up more gracefully, she heard his sharp intake of breath as her wet folds were visible to him. Yes, she definitely didn't read it wrong. Minerva walked to him cautiously instead to show she didn't mean any harm. Gently, she pushed aside his hand and leaned towards the wound. Minerva licked it slowly, savoring his skin and the slight shiver he couldn't control. His wound healed instantly but Minerva lingered for awhile. Just for awhile, to bask in his warmth, in his smell. In a web of security he didn't offer but she imagined he did anyway.

She then moved away from his neck, and scraped at the tip of her finger with her fang. The angel's wide eyes looked at the drop of black blood then at her then back at the blood. "T-tell me again why this would benefit me."

He was trying to be brave..

So. Cute. "You will _feel._ "

"Wha-" She shoved the finger into his mouth.

* * *

She was lost to them for ages but Sting still remember her scent as if she had never been lost before. Her smile, her light. Her love.

 _There!_ He flew after the scent and barged into the room, uncaring if it alerted the other demons in the vicinity.

It was pitch black. Whispers could be heard. Sting put out his hand for a small orb of light to appear and he threw it up to the ceiling, letting it illuminate the room. The moment it did, his eyes were drawn to a small figure, sprawled out at the corner. Tendrils of black smoke were still surrounding it, caressing it.

It was faint, but Sting would never forget Yukino Agria's light. His mate.

"YUKINO!" He cried, sprinting towards her. All those years, those centuries..

"My love." Sting sobbed as he cradled her frail body. Her once glowing skin was pale, dry and bruised. Dried blood caked along scars that looked old and fresh. Sting quickly destroyed her metal shackles which were bound to her wrists. He gently rubbed them and kissed her eyes, her nose and her parched lips.

"I'm bringing you home, love." _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry.  
_


End file.
